Dying Star Wish
by Koware ta
Summary: In the end, happiness is only obtained with the right person. Usagi's happiness was always dependent on her friends and Mamoru, but she can no longer count on that. After her relationship is shattered, she is left alone to pick up the pieces. Can her secret wish for happiness be granted even if it's not with Mamoru? Slightly AU
1. Dying

I. Dying

* * *

Time seem to have passed her by without her realizing it. At the age of 25 nothing went according to what she had seen in her future. Her marriage had ended in ruins, leaving her without a friend and husband. It was as if someone had ripped out her heart and gave it to her, just to see her expression. Three months had passed for her since that darkened time, but the scars were visible through her view of relationships and unfortunately herself. She was unsure if she would ever be herself again.

Usagi sat watching a star shower, a very rare occurrence. It was her first time watching one by herself, without her friends and without Mamoru. She gently wiped the unshed tears that were building up. They were ready to fall and make sad lonely pathways down her pale cheeks. She didn't want to cry because she had to be strong. She had to keep moving on toward the future even if things between Rei and herself were strained to say the least. She couldn't even look at her friend without seeing that one scene she wished she had the power to carve from her mind.

It was s scene she kept replaying over and over. She hated her memories more than anything. She couldn't seem to clear the depressing thoughts from her mind. So Usagi avoided her friend. She kept her distance from Rei to keep her sanity. It was the only thing she had control over.

Her friends didn't know how to respond to the events so they did their best to support her. But it didn't mean they could just break ties with Rei. Usagi didn't want that, even if she was the victim. They were all friends and she would never want them to pick between her and Rei. She wouldn't have the heart to do something so cruel.

Looking down at the papers in front of her, she picked up her pen. She had finally decided to make a choice. It was against all the things she stood for and all the people who stood by her side, but she wasn't the one that had put the paperwork together. Mamoru had delivered the documents that sat on the table in front of her.

He asked for the divorce that she had pondered over for the last two weeks. Her friends, even Rei told her to try and reconcile with him. They had no idea he was the one that wanted the divorce, he was the one who didn't want to give their relationship a chance. He was the one ready to leave.

After seeing them together she couldn't even speak. She shut completely down unable to do anything but run away from the scene. Her heart was broken but she still believed that they could make it work. Mamoru had made a mistake; it was what she had told herself. She was sure they could make thing better but that was before he gave her the divorce papers.

She had to admit that she was undecided at first. Everyone knew what it meant for her to sign the divorce papers. It meant that the future was no longer written in stone. It also meant that the child, Chibiusa would not exist and that broke her heart just knowing. But she could not and would not keep Mamoru chained to her when he wanted her to let go. So in the end, she signed her name on the paper and she realized that she was erasing an existence that she loved dearly. Her heart broke the moment she finished writing the last character of her name.

"I'm so sorry..." she said pressing her hands to her face. She felt as if she had killed someone. The regret and pain was almost enough to make her tear up the documents in front of her. She couldn't even raise her hands to do so. No matter how much she wanted to. She could not suffer through a marriage to someone who didn't love her. Usagi was almost sure that Mamoru didn't want their child and she didn't want her child to suffer. So she made a choice to change her future and everyone else's too.

Sealing the papers in the proper envelop she stepped outside to watch the star shower that was taking place. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched and she could barely control the sobs racking her body. She was crumbling to pieces and she wasn't sure she could fix the shattered remnants. She wasn't even sure if there would be anything left to fix.

Everything had fallen apart in a matter of moments. If she had never seen them, she would have never known. She would have remained oblivious to the affair that was taking place. She wasn't sure if that was fair; fair to her friends, to herself, even to Mamoru and Rei. Secrets would have only torn apart their friendship. It would have been to the point that it would be irreparable. Not that it was any better in the state it was in.

She tried to stop herself from crying so much lately. She would push the disturbing feelings to the side but now those feelings had become too much. She could no longer control the sounds emanating from her. In a useless effort to stop her broken sounds she covered her mouth with her hands. She sunk down to her knees then leaned over to hide herself. She only wanted to disappear at that moment, to not exist any longer if only for a few seconds. She needed those precious seconds to let out all the sadness she had bottled up.

"Usagi?" she heard her mother calling her.

She had moved back in with her parents, leaving the apartment to Mamoru. She didn't want anything but the things that belonged to her. Her family supported her but she felt like they also blamed her for not being able to keep Mamoru from straying.

She forced herself to her feet and away from the house. She hadn't let anyone see her cry. This was the one thing she wouldn't allow herself to do, which was cry in front of her friends. She had to be seen as strong. Her heart wouldn't allow them to see her in pain. For everyone's sake she hid that pain, even if they knew she was broken, she couldn't allow them to see it. She had grown up a lot since she was a teenager and she realized that they would always be a team that had to fight together. So no matter the internal problems they still had to fight evil whenever it came. They always needed to trust one another. But Usagi didn't trust Rei or Mamoru. How could she?

Everything would crash down on her if she were to have a breakdown in front of her friends. Their trust and love for Rei and Mamoru would waiver. It would cause problems for them all. She may have been avoiding Rei, but she understood how important it was to keep everyone together. She was sad and angry with her friend and husband but she would never allow anything to happen to Rei or Mamoru.

She looked up at the sky and it took her breath away. It was odd that the star shower was still going after two hours, but it was phenomenal. Something about its unearthly beauty calmed her and made her unbearably sad all at once. As the streaking lights disappeared she decided to make a wish. A wish that was completely selfish.  
She closed her eyes and wished upon the dying stars. The one thing she had thought she never needed to wish for.

'Please let me meet the one person who will truly love me.'

She lightly laughed at herself wondering if she was foolish for making such a wish. At the end of her laugh she smiled sadly and continued her moonlit walk down the street.

* * *

AN: This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon fanfiction so please bear with me. It takes place after the anime or manga ending (I'm not sure) and of course it will be a Seiya and Usagi fic. (Because I like that couple for some reason) Seiya will be a man during this fic but it is will explain how and why as the story goes on. So I guess this is AU.

Please let me know if you would like me to continue. I really love Sailor Moon (favorite anime and manga ever) so let me know how I can improve as well. I won't be bashing Mamoru or Rei, things will work out slowly and with a lot of drama. I wanted Usagi with Seiya so I had to get her a divorce first. I'm sorry if anyone is out of character this is my first time writing in this fandom.


	2. Icy Rain

II. Icy Rain

* * *

Usagi stood in the hallway of her former apartment complex. Her eyes surveying the door as she waited for Mamoru to answer. He had told her he wanted the divorce to be official as soon as possible, so she called him early that morning leaving a message letting him know she would be delivering the documents. It was the reason she stood in front of his door waiting.

The outside hallway of the apartment was cold but Usagi didn't seem to notice it at all. Although it was winter she didn't notice the freezing temperatures, instead she continued to stare at the door. Something was missing. It was probably unimportant to everyone else, but to her it was another sign that her relationship with Mamoru was truly over.

The small welcome ornament that used to hang on the door was missing. She had hung the small welcoming ornament up last year. It didn't bother her that it was gone or that was what she told herself. She knocked once more becoming impatient. She couldn't stand being in that place, so close to her former home. Her pleasant memories of her time there were overshadowed by the overwhelming sadness she experienced. Before she could dwell too long Mamoru finally opened the door. His surprise was evident on his face. He hadn't expected her even though she called.

"Usagi...you're early." he said rubbing at his eyes completely taken aback that Usagi wasn't late. In fact she was too early. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was five in the morning. She felt embarrassed but didn't say anything. Instead of explaining, she handed him the sealed envelope. She hadn't slept at all the days leading up to her decision.

"Everything is there, you can check if you want. I will pick up the rest of my things later." she turned to leave but he grabbed her hand. Her hands were freezing. She usually had on heavier clothes in the winter but she still had yet to get them from the apartment. At the moment she could but she didn't want to step foot into the apartment. She couldn't do it yet and she didn't want to see that place.

"Mamoru please let go of my hand." she said gently pulling her hand out of his. He let go and she started to leave. He didn't even attempt to stop her. Her heart was breaking all over again and the only thing on her mind was Chibiusa. What would happen to her? She felt like she was killing her and Mamoru didn't seem to care. Tears were about to surface but she bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself.

"Usagi, I'm sorry." his words fell on deaf ears because she was too deep in thought to listen or care. She didn't want to feel the way she was feeling. Doubts plagued her and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle the reality of losing her daughter and everything she cared about. She couldn't comprehend what was happening to her life.

Quickly she ran down the steps to leave the building. Her heart was racing and her mind followed, as she tried to hold back her tears, again. She needed to get home and finish packing her things. Her mother wanted her to stay longer, but for the first time in Usagi's life she wanted to be alone. She didn't want anyone around her. She just wanted silence.

She decided to move out of her parent's home. She had saved enough money from working to rent an apartment. Mamoru had usually taken care of the bills leaving her to buy the household items. So she was left with a lot of money to save. At some point she decided to save the money for the house she thought she and Mamoru would need one day. She felt like she was slapped in the face with realization and to prevent herself from crying she decided to ignore the sadness gripping her heart.

She went home and began to pack. It was silent since her father was at work. Her mother was out shopping and her brother was at school. The silence was soothing and heartbreaking all at once. She hated to be left alone with her thoughts because it was as if her mind didn't know how to think about anything but Mamoru and Rei. Yet, she wanted to be alone so she didn't have to wear a mask.

Her mind tortured her with images she'd seen and questions that overwhelmed her. So once again she was alone trying to hold back the tears. Deep breath after deep breath and she finally calmed down. She had gotten everything that belonged to her packed up. The last step was to move everything.

"Usagi." Her mother called to her as she came into the house and Usagi knew she wouldn't be able to leave without telling her mother.

* * *

Her apartment she rented was small and nothing like the one she had shared with Mamoru. It was a place just for her. A place she would call home one day. She started to unpack and place things where they belong. Her mother had come home before she left and helped her move. Usagi had wanted to move her things before anyone came back but she couldn't do it alone.

Her mother knew exactly what she was doing but didn't seem to be angry, instead her mother helped her. Usagi smiled to herself at the last thing her mother said before she left.

_"Usagi don't worry, things will get better. But, don't forget about your friends or your family. We'll always be here when you need us."_

Her words reminded Usagi that she wasn't alone, but she still wasn't ready to speak with her friends. She didn't know what to say or how to act. She was afraid she would disappoint them or she would break down in tears if she saw them.

It was something she couldn't take the risk of happening. So she wanted to wait a little while longer before she spoke to them.

Later she finally finished unpacking her belonging and decided to cook something, but she had yet to buy food. She sighed and went to find her coat. The weather had gotten worse since the morning. She looked around until she realized she didn't have it. It was still at her old apartment. She didn't want to go back over there so she decided to dress in layers instead. She left her home and went to the store.

* * *

Usagi had not expected the weather to be so bad. Her hands were freezing and it looked as if rain would pour down at any moment from the darkened clouds. It seemed as if things would never brighten up for her. She bit her lip to stop the quivering.

Inside the store was warm and she didn't really want to go back out outside, when she finished shopping. She ignored her thoughts and began shopping. She had decided to make soup so she started looking for the vegetables and broth. She spent a little while in the store and when she finally left, she had her dinner and a snack. She felt a lot better after shopping. Her mouth was already watering for the stew she would make. All she had to do now was go to the video store to rent her favorite anime movie.

She looked up at the evening winter sky. The clouds were covering the sky in different shades of grey. It was as if the sky would cry at any moment. She felt the same, but she found herself biting her even harder lip to prevent herself from doing so. Her mood had lightened in the store but as soon as she saw the sky it dropped.

Everyone around her seemed to go on like everything was fine. Nothing was going wrong in their lives. She felt alone, she was losing everything and she had no one to turn to. It wasn't because no one was there but because she didn't want to make everything awkward. How could she go to her friends crying without making them dislike Rei? No one could help her because of that reason. She just couldn't rely on them for support. In the end, she would have to deal with it by herself before she could even attempt to talk to her friends about the situation. She walked faster down the crowded street. She wanted to go home, back to how things were.

The unknown was scaring her. She didn't know what to expect anymore. Everything used to be so easy. She knew who she loved and what would become of them. She was supposed to be happy with Mamoru but now she found herself alone walking down a freezing street aimlessly.

Her feet carried her to the place she avoided for the last couple of months. It was a small café that stay open during the evening hours. She knew if she went there she wouldn't be able to take it. She reached the small café where she spent her last anniversary. Back then she didn't realize how distance Mamoru was, but looking back, even then they were growing apart. She was so foolish to believe her relationship was perfect. She thought because they knew what the future held she wouldn't have to worry.

She was so wrong and it hurt to know there was nothing she could do to stop the end of their relationship. Staring blankly into the café she saw something she wished with all her heart she hadn't.

_They _were together speaking and because she was outside she couldn't understand the words. Yet the actions Mamoru took were clear. They were arguing and Rei was about to leave. He took her by the arm and pulled her into a gentle hug. He whispered to her and her eyes filled with tears but as quickly as they appeared they were gone. He kissed the tears away and all Usagi could do was watch the two of them.

Mamoru really did love Rei.

She felt like she was physically stabbed in the heart. The very sky cried out for her because no sound could escape her. Ice cold water fell to the earth and Usagi didn't dare move from her spot. She didn't even realize she was getting wet. She mumbled apologies that no one could hear over the rain.

Deep down she was glad it was raining because her resolve had shattered in an instant and no matter how much she bit her lip the tears would not stop. The sobs that came from her were drowned out by the powerful sound of the rain and thunder. She stood outside the window of the shop like a lost child crying out as loud as she could but no one could hear her. No one would come to save her. Not today, not ever again.

Embarrassment finally took over and she covered her face. She wanted to stop the sounds that poured out of her mouth. She wanted to disappear, to escape from the sadness that would not let go of her. Her sobs became louder and she couldn't stop them.

"Mamo-chan...Mamo..." She cried to herself. No matter what she didn't or how much she tried to denied it. Her relationship with Mamoru was dead and there was nothing she could do to change it. Chibiusa was gone and she would never see her again. Her child was gone and so was her husband. Everything was shattering to pieces in front of her. Usagi was left with nothing but the icy rain that fell from the heavens. "Someone please...please make it stop...don't let her die. Don't kill my Chibusa. Don't take her from me."

Her body shook from the freezing temperatures and the sobs. No one seemed to notice the heartbroken woman crying. Everyone continued to run to safety of shops or their homes to escape the rain leaving the broken rabbit all alone in the rain.

'Help me... someone please help me. Save from this unbearable pain.' her voice never reached outside of her mind when she begged for help. The world was closing in and every breath she took became shallow. She was crying so hard she could barely breathe but she continued because she couldn't stop the onslaught of despair. It was slowly consuming her mind and heart leaving nothing left of Usagi.

Before knew what was happening she was being pulled into strong arms. The cold rain stopped assaulting her and she was shielded from everything that threatened to break her. It only caused her sobs to worsen because she didn't dare believe anyone was there for her. There couldn't possibly be anyone there for her, yet the arms that held her didn't loosen at all. They remained there keeping her safe from everything. Finally the person spoke.

"Odango…why are you crying?"

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. I am also sorry for any mistakes. I have read over it a couple of times but I may have missed something. This chapter and the next are a little bleak but things will get better. If Usagi seems overly hopeless it's because everything she thought was perfect wasn't. Her happy ending is unraveling and she feels helpless. As for her feeling alone, she doesn't think she can talk to anyone about how she feels without making it awkward between everyone.

Anyhow, the next chapter will be out soon, I hope.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I was surprise at the number of follows :) and would love to hear how I can improve the story on any ideas that would be good for the story or just your thoughts on the story. Thank you for reading.


	3. Fading Warmth

III. Fading Warmth

* * *

A small yawn escaped the young man who sat in a crowded cafe. Seiya Kou was overly tired lately, after trying to put together a new life for himself along with his two friends. He honestly didn't think he would ever return to earth. It wasn't a joyful return either. His return was permanent, and was completely out of his control. He didn't want to think about the circumstances of his return so he looked down at the warm tea he was drinking. It was actually really good but he was still slightly depressed.

The weather outside was much worse than he thought it'd be. He was glad he decided to bring a coat. The rain that poured steadily was soothing, but the crowd of people within the cafe annoyed him. It was as if everyone outside decided to run to one particular place. The people stood inside the warm place watching the icy rain. It was strange weather even though it was winter. The rain wasn't hail but it was freezing. Not that Seiya had been out in it, but he could tell that once it hit the ground it didn't take long to turn to ice.

"So are we all in agreement?" Taiki asked after drinking his coffee. The question didn't hang in the air long as the other two automatically agreed. It had been three months since their return. Their agreement was concerning their band reformation. It wouldn't be long before they started back in the business. It was fun and Seiya loved it so he didn't mind all the touring that came with the job.

Propping his head on his hand he looked down at the tea once more. Three month had passed and he still hadn't gone to see her, Usagi. It wasn't like he couldn't but he felt like he shouldn't. She was married to her boyfriend by now and knowing that made him hesitant. He wanted her to be happy but he also didn't want her to be with Mamoru. Even after nine years he still thought about her. She still held his heart and he loved her even though he couldn't have her. He felt depressed leaning his head down closer to the warm table. He completely ignored everything around himself until Yaten poked him a couple times.

"Hey isn't that-." he didn't finish his sentence as Seiya looked up abruptly. Yaten was leisurely pointing at someone in the rain. Seiya couldn't really see the person's face across the street. The woman stood in front of the other cafe. The rain that poured was too strong and she had become even blurrier. He strained his eyes to see but didn't really need to after he saw the blonde hair that was up in a familiar style. He only knew one girl that wore her hair in what he could only call odangos. He began to stand but her stance caught his attention before he could move. Her head was tilted back facing the onslaught of rain. Her pose scream out that she was in pain. She was having a break down in the rain.

Seiya didn't waste any time getting out of the cafe. He left grabbing his coat on the way out. He ran across the street to the woman who had her hands to her face. The rain was a loud roar to him but even so he could hear her pained cries. He wasn't sure if it was really her but instinct told him to grab her, to protect her. He did so hugging her tightly. He saw her face and it only made him crush her against him.

"Odango, why are you crying?" his words seem to reach her. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. The tears that streamed down her cheeks mixed with the icy rain that hit against her face. Her normally vibrant eyes were a dull blue that matched her mood. She recognized him but he could tell she didn't comprehend everything just yet.

"Seiya?" she looked confused as she said his name. The disbelief on her face wiped away some of the sadness but it still remained. It clung to her and he could feel it emanating from her. It was a solid weight that was crushing her. Seiya looked left then right. He found what he was looking for and led her under an awning of a fancy restaurant.

Her hands were freezing against his hands and he was slightly happy he had grabbed his gloves on the way out of the cafe. He gently pressed her up against the wall to shield her from the rain. He pulled out his gloves and put them on her hands. She watched him carefully as he was putting her hands in his noticeably warmer gloves.

"Seiya how-" she was cut off by him. He cupped her face in his hands making her look at him. Her lashes had small ice drops attached to them. Tears still leaked from her eyes and he wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He stroked her cheeks lightly until the color returned to them. Then he pulled her even closer to him to give her his body heat. There were so many things he wanted to say to her and so many questions he wanted to ask. But at the moment he wanted to calm her down and warm her up.

"Who made you cry?" were the first words out of his mouth before he could stop them.

He wanted to wait before asking but his need to know had overridden his wants. He needed to know who would dare to hurt Usagi. He also vaguely wondered where her friends were. They would never leave the small rabbit in such a state. If they had, then surely they had a good reason. She rested her gloved hands on top of his hands.

She couldn't believe who she was looking at and he could tell she didn't believe her eyes still. Her mouth moved ever so lightly as if she was speaking but the sound of the rain was so strong it drowned out her already inaudible words. She pressed her lips together tightly when she finished her last sentence. Her eyes closed slowly and again tears surfaced under her lashes. Seiya leaned down to her level.

He had gotten taller over the nine years, though when he was still Fighter he wasn't as tall as he was now. Since he returned to his male form he could only assume that his height was simply because he was male and that was the height he would be, at 24. At first he found it very odd to see at a different eye level, but over the three months he had grown accustomed to his height. Usagi stood his diaphragm so he had to lean down to hear her speak.

"Odango...tell me." he knew she had purposely whispered so that he could not hear her. A small bitter smile graced her sad face and she opened her eyes to look at him. He hated the way her smile looked. It was so broken.

The dull blue eyes that met his blue colored eyes seem to lose more of their luster. Once again she opened her mouth but stopped before words passed through. Instead of speaking she took off the glove on her left hand. She gently cupped Seiya's hand that was still cupping her face. The action spoke volumes.

His eyes automatically looked at her hand and without words he hugged her. He pressed her face against his chest. He understood what happened the moment he saw there was no ring, but a slight indent where a ring once was. Usagi and her lover had broken up. He could feel her sobs wracking her body. She tried to stop them but it only result with involuntary spasms. Her fingers grasped his coat tightly as she pressed her face against his chest as much as she could.

"Cry Odango, cry as much as you need to. I'll shield you from the rain for as long as you need me to." he whispered into her ear. She wailed into his coat and he could do nothing to calm her down. He had no words to soothe her broken heart and he hated it. He felt useless. All he could do was hold her as she broke down.

The rain had slacked off some only to pick up, turning into small balls of hail. Seiya pulled Usagi into the restaurant they stood in front of. It was quite warm inside and the heat ate away at the chill on his skin. He looked down to Usagi. She had stopped crying not because she was feeling better but because she had run out of tears. It pained him to see her so broken, so much so he wanted to find Mamoru and beat him until he bruised and battered his fist on the man's face. He did his best to ignore the anger that was building because he had and tended to Usagi.

Before he could even speak to her the host of the restaurant came over. He had a disgusted look directed to Usagi, which only served to piss Seiya off more. He bit his inner jaw to prevent thoughtless words from escaping.

"Sir? This restaurant is rather high class, I do believe-" the host was cut off.

"I want a table for two in a quiet area." Seiya said quickly taking Usagi by her hand and pulling her so she was against him under his arm. She was shivering and almost oblivious of her surroundings. The host was about to speak again until he received a glare from Seiya. The host visibly flinched then nodded. He led the two to a small quiet area of the restaurant.

Seiya led Usagi to sit down and he pulled the chair on the opposite side of the table over and sat beside her. The window in from of them was right where they were standing earlier. Seiya could see to the cafe he came from. Taiki and Yaten were still there but they hadn't expected him to return any time soon. He turned his attention to Usagi who had her eyes closed again.

"Odango..." he was unsure of what to say to her. He didn't know the whole situation and he didn't want to say anything that would make her feel worse. After several minutes she finally looked up to him. Her eyes had gained back just a miniscule amount of warmth.

"Seiya...I-I'm sorry. I got you all wet." her voice was shaking and so was her whole body. He took a second to look at her and realized that it wasn't her sobs that shook her. She was completely soaked through and through. She was only wearing a thin coat and layers of clothes. He took off the large coat he was wearing and draped it around her.

The heat left in it seeped into Usagi's tired body. She wanted to tell him not to, his coat would get wet but she couldn't find the words. All she could do was pull the warm coat closer to her freezing body. She returned her attention back to Seiya. He was so much different but at same time he was still the same. He wore his hair the same but the long ponytail was slightly longer. He still smelled of olive blossoms but there was a hint of something like cologne. He was taller, but still lithe and lastly he still had a feminine look to his face but there was also a masculinity she hadn't seen before.

Mentally shaking away her thoughts she looked at the bag she was still holding, it was wet as well so she let it sit on the floor. She looked at Seiya and tried her best to avoid direct eye contact. It wasn't because she was ashamed but because she didn't want him to see her face. She knew it probably looked terrible. Back when she was younger she probably wouldn't have even thought about such things. When she was younger she didn't think about things like that.

Now she was aware of herself and made a conscious effort to not make a complete fool of herself. Being married to Mamoru had taught her how to be more like a lady in some areas. Though she was still slightly clumsy and couldn't seem to learn the correct way of writing kanji among other things. No matter how hard she tried she would never be perfect. She couldn't live up to what Mamoru needed.

"Odango look at me." his voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up slowly and finally made eye contact. His blue eyes contained so many emotions but she could see his concern more than anything else.

"Hi." she said wiping her face with the sleeves of his coat. A smile of embarrassment appeared on her face when she remembered the coat wasn't hers. She didn't want him to worry over her. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"It's okay, you can wash it for me." he teased her and received another smile. She was relaxing in his presence finally. He only hoped that he could take her mind off reality for a while. If only for a little while so she could relax.

"How are you here? I thought that you and the others returned home." Usagi rubbed her hands together to warm them only to have Seiya take both of her hands and place them on his cheeks. The heat from his cheeks warmed her hands. His hands covered over hers and she found herself staring at him. He really did look slightly different to her. She didn't know what it was she felt drawn to him.

"We did." he simply said not going any further into an explanation. At the moment he found it unwise to make her worry any more than she already was. He continued, "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head and her stomach also answered. A small blush spread across her cheeks as her stomach rumbled. Seiya smiled at her and let her hands go. He turned and called the waiter over. The waiter was at least smart enough to get his face blank.

"Order whatever you want." he said giving her the menu. She looked at him then at the prices in the menu. He only nodded to her. "Go ahead."

Usagi took almost an hour to order. She didn't want to order anything expensive but she also didn't want to order something too modest. She finally decided on a beef stew. It was what she had wanted to make at home and she still craved it. Seiya order a steak with a vegetable side. When the waiter left, Usagi looked out the window only to see Yaten and Taiki across at the cafe looking at her. Yaten gave her a short wave and Taiki gave her a nod. She waved back at them wondering if they were waiting for Seiya.

"Don't worry Odango, they're not waiting for me. The weather is still pretty bad, so they're probably waiting for it to lighten a little." Usagi nodded to his words and then turned to look at him. He was still smiling at her which only made her wanted to smile back.

Sitting with him in the cafe seemed like a dream. She was afraid it would end. Seiya was there with her, when she felt at her lowest. He had shielded her from the icy rain and let her cry out her eyes on him. He really did care for her.

"How long have you been back?" she asked pulling the coat closer. The heat was starting to dissipate from the coat and she was still wet.

"About three months. We've been busy trying to create lives for ourselves, but this last month has finally been calm." He noticed her shivering as she tried to ignore it. Bringing his chair closer he sat right by her leaving no space. Again he pulled her against him under his arm.

Usagi could feel the blood rush to her face. Her feelings for him still remained the same, even after all the years that passed. The confusion was still there as well, but for once she ignored it and let him hold her.

Once the food came they ate in companionable silence only talking once in a while. Seiya arm never moved from around her as he ate. Usagi completely forgot about her day and enjoyed eating with Seiya. He told her about his busy three months back and she listened happily.

After they finished eating, Usagi realized how wrong everything felt. She wasn't supposed to feel the way she did. She was supposed to be with Mamoru. It was how everything was supposed to be. She couldn't let it end the way it did, but she didn't want to go back to Mamoru. She didn't want to be hurt again, yet she still would try because she loved Mamoru. She knew that without Mamoru there would be no Chibiusa, so she had to make him see how much she loved him. Everything would fall apart if she didn't.

"I can't..." the words escaped her mouth without thought, "I can't do this...I can't"

Seiya reached out to Usagi only for her to knock his hand back. Once again her eyes filled and overflowed. "Odango?"

"You can't do this... you can't do this to me!" she cried getting to her feet in a hurry. "I have to make Mamoru see... He has to see that I love him... I would do anything for him. He has to see that, then he'll come back, right?"

Her question remained unanswered because Seiya knew she couldn't accept the truth yet. "Usagi..."

"I can't do this...I have to be with Mamo-chan. I have to or she won't exist. My daughter won't exist. I don't want her to die..." Usagi cried out startling everyone in the restaurant. Not caring if her words made sense she continued. "But I don't want to be with him anymore... it hurts so badly because I still love him and he doesn't love me! Why are you making me feel this way for you? I have to love Mamo-chan...I have to. I can't fall for you Seiya, I can't fall in love with you. I just can't!"

Usagi rushed away leaving Seiya's coat and her groceries behind. The confusion was too much for her. Seiya wanted to call out to her but he couldn't because he knew what he was doing. He was doing it on purpose and without remorse. At first he wanted her to feel better, but being around her only made him want to steal her heart away from Mamoru. He let his desire get in the way of her needs. She needed someone to cry on. She needed someone to help her through her sadness. He made a foolish mistake and he had to fix it quickly or he would lose her again.

He got up, picked up his coat and her groceries. Moving quickly he paid the bill and began to chase after the crying woman.

* * *

AN: Hello again, here is chapter three. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Once more I am very sorry if anyone is out of character. I promise Usagi will not be crying like this in every chapter. Chapter five should be the beginning of her putting her life back together. The other Sailor Senshis will show up soon as well. Please review and encourage me to continue if you like this story.


	4. Shattered Truth

IV. Shattered Truth

* * *

Rei Hino sat with Mamoru Chiba inside the small cafe. He had invited her there so that they could talk about their current situation. A situation she never saw coming. He had just finished calming her down. She wasn't the type of woman to burst into tear, but when he had told her that he and Usagi were divorced she didn't know what else to do. She felt like she was ruining everything. In reality it wasn't all her fault, but she felt like she was. The truth was that Mamoru had stopped loving Usagi at some point. It was a gradual fall. As he realized that he didn't love her, he tried his best to fake his feelings. She wasn't sure how long he had done so but it was for quite some time. She had noticed first the growing distance, not even Usagi had realized the change. It was so subtle that she could only sense the difference in his attitude.

She confronted him about it and he told her the truth. She wasn't really expecting what he had said so she was taken aback. She didn't know how to console him. He felt bad about falling out of love, but worst that he might be the cause of changing the future. At first he was only going to play along. He wanted to give everyone the future they deserved but the more he spent time with her, the closer they became. She wanted to be his confidant but ended up falling in love with her friend's husband and like every cliché affair one thing led to another. She found herself in a relationship with him and it was spiraling out of control.

In the heat of the moment they had done something that she could never forgive herself for doing and to make it worse Usagi had walked in on them. She had betrayed her friend in the worst way and there was nothing she could do to make things better. She had come to tell Mamoru that she couldn't be with him. There was no possible way for her be in a relationship and still be Usagi's friend. It was the reason she had decided to speak with Mamoru, but it didn't work out the way she thought it would.

Before she could even tell him that she couldn't be with him, he had told her that he and Usagi were divorced. Her heart wanted to cry and rejoice all at once. It made her sick to know that she was happy and she began to cry, arguing with him that they couldn't do this to Usagi. She had even got up to leave, but Mamoru stopped her and the words he said to her only made her hate herself more for the happiness that spilled forth.

"I love you, so please don't go..." and she didn't leave him as he kissed away her tears. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't ignore her heart could she? It was the very reason she was in the predicament she was in. She'd ignored all the sign telling her she was in love with Mamoru.

"What do we do? How can we do this to everyone?" her words were soft as she gained composure. She definitely wasn't this type of woman. She didn't easily cry but at that moment she had just destroyed everyone's future and the prospect of peace. How else was she to react?

* * *

"Odango!" Seiya said chasing Usagi as she ran through the streets blindly. She had almost been hit by a car and fell down a couple of times. He was finally gaining ground and was almost in arms reach of her. When he finally reached her he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her sharply to stop. She fell backwards into him and tried to escape, but he was hugging her too tightly and it only made her want to cry more. The storm had finally stopped, but it was late in the evening. The sun had already gone down and the air around them had not risen in temperature.

"Stop running. Stop running from me." he turned her around to face him and she avoided his eyes. He continued, "I'm sorry Odango... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. I promise I'm not here to steal your heart. I just wanted you to feel better. I wanted to see your smile. So please...trust me once more."

Usagi's heart skipped beats and she was sure it wasn't from the running she had done. Seiya always did that to her. He made her feel like she was special. She pressed her face into his chest and held back her tears again. She didn't want to cry anymore. Her heart had taken all it could, so she sagged against him completely drain of all her energy.

"I want to go home..." it was all he needed to hear from her. He picked her up bridal style and only asked that she directed him. Usagi only spoke when she needed to direct him. Seiya was taking her home and she was happy to be going there.

Once they arrived at her apartment Seiya sat her down on her feet so she could open the door. Her hands shook as she tried to open the door. It took her a few minutes but she finally managed to get the door open. She dragged herself into the freezing room, that's temperature only slightly differed from the temperature outside. Seiya didn't follow behind her and she turned looking at him with a questioning look.

"I don't want to intrude." he gave her a gentle smile.

"C-come in, this is my new apartment. I just moved in." she took off her shoes as she spoke to him. He came in and closed the door making sure it was locked and took off his shoes as well.

Her apartment was small and nothing like the one she shared with Mamoru. Seiya couldn't see Usagi living by herself but it was a reality. He wasn't sure she had accepted her situation.

He took off his coat and shivered. Since the inside of his coat was wet from Usagi using it, his clothes had gotten damp. Usagi took off the wet jacket she wore as well leaving it in the entrance hall. She then took the items to a small laundry room. After that she turned on the heat and went back to where Seiya stood. Both of them were shivering from the cold but she was worse than he was.

"You should take a hot bath first, so you won't catch a cold." He said nudging her forward. He was only damp, so he was fine waiting for her to finish. She only nodded as she and hurried to the bathroom so she could start the water. Seiya sat on the carpeted step in the entrance hall while he waited. He looked around at the apartment.

She really had just moved in. There were no personal items around and everything with in the apartment felt impersonal. She was starting all over and knew she couldn't handle it. He remembered Usagi being strong when she needed to, but she was also an emotional person when it came to relationships.

She was falling apart over Mamoru and he didn't know if she would survive without some help. If he could just get her to let Mamoru go she would be okay. It would be hard but he was positive he could help her if she really wanted to move on, but at the moment she was in no shape to think about complicated things. She had lost her daughter and that was what was weighing so heavily on her heart. He had to put his own feeling aside to help her. It was all he could do because she seemed to be closing everyone else out. He had a chance to really help her and he wouldn't mess up that chance again.

When she finally came out of the bathroom she realized that almost an hour had passed. She hurried over to Seiya. He was on the phone with someone. She assumed it was Taiki or Yaten. Gently pulling on his sleeve she got his attention. She told him that she left the bath ready for him. He smiled at her and nodded as he continued his conversation on the phone.

She left him and went to make some tea. Her hand shook slightly but it was only from nerves. She'd had a long day and was really tired. Through it all, she never did rent her favorite movie. As she looked back on the events of the day she realized she should have just stayed home. If she did, she wouldn't have saw Mamoru with Rei, but then she wouldn't have met Seiya. Deep down she was really happy that he had come to save her from her anguish. She needed to apologize for her outburst. She was letting her frustration and sadness out on him. It wasn't fair. He was only trying to help her.

As she made the tea she hoped it would be a good peace offering, though she was sure he didn't blame her. She still felt like she should say something. When he finally went to the bath she took his clothes and washed them. Then she dried the clothes in the dryer and folded them up leaving them in the basket so he could get to them.

After about an hour Seiya returned wearing his fresh clothes. Usagi looked up from her kotatsu. She motioned at the tea that sat on the other side. Seiya could see the guilt on her face as he sat down under the kotatsu. He sipped the tea before saying anything.

"Odango…" he finally started, "This is really good."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. It wasn't the normal brand she brought, so it tasted odd to her.

"It is." He said reassuring her. He could see she wasn't ready to talk about Mamoru or anything like that so he made she he kept a casual subject. He didn't want her to feel pressured to talk about what was happening.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said with her head down becoming depressed.

"And for leaving right after dinner, and running down the street while I chased you, don't forget almost giving me a heart attack after you nearly got hit by a car." He finished and began to drink more of the tea.

Usagi's only respond was a low stated 'sorry', which made Seiya look up and pay more attention to her. He leaned over the table some and plucked the tip of her nose. She looked up at him unsure of what to say.

"I'm teasing you Odango. I know you didn't mean to yell at me. You're in a trying situation and I won't hold you accountable for your actions as long as you forgive me for mine." He looked away from her ashamed. He was really pathetic for trying to steal her heart away from Mamoru right after they had broken up.

"It's okay, really it's okay." she said looking down at the table. She hadn't felt this awkward since she was younger. Her cheeks felt hot and her heart was thumping loudly against her ribcage. She knew her feelings were normal but it was too soon. She didn't want to give up on Chibiusa or Mamoru. She had to talk to him one last time. She had to know everything before she made the decision. The decision to give up on everything she knew the future held.

"Don't worry so much, it'll make you look old." he once more teased her and got her to laugh some. Seiya was happy she was smiling more and she didn't look like she was falling apart at the seams. He knew deep down she had emotional scar that would take years to heal.

He stayed until it was really late. It was one o'clock when he finally got her to sleep. She was snuggled deep in her futon under thick blankets. Her blonde locks all around her unbound from the odangos she wore. She had a gentle smile on her face and he knew she was having sweet dreams.

He looked at his watched and stood up. He stretched a little to unwind his muscles and then turned to leave but stopped. What if she had a nightmare? He tried his best not to talk himself into staying but ultimately failed. He sat back under the kotatsu and watched her sleep. She didn't have a bed yet so she slept in her futon in the living room.

As he watched her sleep his own feelings started to surface. He needed to bury them, so she could trust that he only wanted to help her. Deep down he wanted to take her. He would have never allowed her to get hurt the way she did, but she loved Mamoru so there was nothing he could do. Before he could begin to contemplate his feelings and thoughts he fell asleep.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes when she felt the sun hit her face. She blinked several times before she decided she would sleep a little longer. She tucked her head back under the comforter. After a couple of minutes passed, she popped her head back out of the covers and looked over to her kotatsu. Seiya was sound asleep on the small table.

She sat up and yawned, pulling herself out of the bed was hard since she didn't want to get up. Once she was on her feet she went and got a blanket for Seiya. She draped it over his shoulders. A small smile graced her face without her knowing it. It was odd but she felt better than she had in a long time. She was determined to find peace with Mamoru. She decided she needed to speak with him.

She wanted to know when he stopped loving her and if he truly wanted to destroy the future they had seen. There were questions she needed to know the answers to. There was also a truth she needed to admit to herself, but she couldn't. She wouldn't admit it to herself until she heard Mamoru's truth. She didn't want to think about what she truly felt.

Ignoring any further thoughts about her situation she went to clean up. After that she got dress and made something to eat. She made enough for Seiya and wrapped it up leaving it on the table with a note. It wasn't exactly breakfast but she hoped it would do. She also left a note for Seiya because she didn't want him to worry. She wanted to talk to Mamoru by herself. She left her apartment and headed to Mamoru's apartment.

She knocked gently on the door and then waited, when Mamoru finally came to the door Usagi was about to lose her determination. She looked up from the floor and bit her lip. This was the moment she was waiting for. It was time for her to hear the truth, even if that truth tore her apart emotional she needed to know.

"Mamoru...is this really what you want...Is this really okay?" she asked. Her voice was shaking and so were her hands. The moment of silence that passed between both of them was enough to make her even more nervous. Mamoru looked down at her then away from her. Was he ashamed, or did he have regrets?

"Is this really okay, is it okay to do this to everyone. I want to know why you want to destroy everything! I want to know why you don't want her..." Her words struck a chord in Mamoru and he turned away from her completely. "Why...why!"

"Keep your voice down." he took her by her arm and pulled her into the entrance hallway of the apartment. He wasn't prepared for her visit. He didn't want her there at that moment.

"You really love her don't you?" her words were soft and barely audible. Mamoru couldn't face her. He couldn't look at her when she made that face. He was hurting her and he couldn't stop. No matter the cost he couldn't keep living a lie.

"I do." he said truthfully and he watched as her eyes began to water. "Usagi..."

"You don't love me?" she asked knowing that she was digging her own grave.

"No." there was no hesitation in his voice. "I can't do this...I can't continue to live a lie for everyone's happiness. Why do I have to fool myself into loving someone I don't? Why should I do that to you? Why should I have to hurt you that way? I don't love you Usagi and I don't want to keep hurting you by making you believe I do."

"But I...I love you. I love you so much. We're supposed to love each other, right? That's how it's supposed to be. If we don't then what will happen to Crystal Tokyo. What will happen to the future-"

"I don't care! I don't care what happens to the future! It's a future I don't want. I honestly thought I loved you but I didn't. I loved the person you would become and then after a while I realized that I don't love her either. All of my feelings were faked. Small remnants from Prince Endymion, everything I felt were just lingering feelings of a dead prince. I don't want to be a slave to those feelings any longer. You will never be the person I love and I can't keep pretending you are." his words injured Usagi's heart once more but it hurt her more than thought it would. She really felt pain, as if someone had shattered something inside of her she didn't know existed.

"Chibiusa?"

"I can't...I can't." they no longer looked at each other. Both were lost in their thoughts as a silence settled in.

"Okay..." her voice cracked under the pressure, "I should go."

"Usako..." he couldn't think of any words to soothe her and he knew that anything he said would be meaningless.

"Mamo-chan...it's okay. I don't want to force you to do something like that. I don't want you to hate me..." her tears didn't have the chance to fall. She wiped them away as they continued to surface. "I just wanted to know the truth. Now I know but it's okay. Really it's okay because I wanted to give up on us too. I ignored all the signs and this is what happened. I was so foolish...I just wanted her to be born that's all."

He watched as she left the apartment but didn't follow. He stood staring down at the floor. He could hear Rei's footsteps from behind him and he sighed deeply.

He loved his daughter but he just couldn't fall in love with her mother. He hated himself for not being able to give everyone the future they deserved. He hated how weak he was to put his own happiness first.

* * *

Something had shattered. The thought kept recurring. When she said she'd gave up on them she could feel something break. It had broken to tiny pieces that would never fit together again. Usagi was left with feelings of uncertainty. She traveled down the street toward her apartment. Her mind ran around in circles.

Something was wrong. It was as if she lost something that was irreplaceable and she had. Chibiusa was what was irreplaceable, yet there was something else that was missing as well. She couldn't explain it, like she had been grasping something important. She had been grasping it so tightly when she let go it hurt.

When she finally reached her apartment she realized that it was everyone's future. She and Mamoru had been holding the future figuratively in their hands. It was a future that offered peace and happiness for many. They held on to their future for so long that they had never realized the burden they were carrying. Many years had passed and they had continued to protect their future but both of them had let go. Now without the two key figures their future had been destroyed and it was irreparable.

She wondered if her friends would ever forgive her. How could they? She had destroyed their future and there was no way to fix it. Truthfully she didn't want to fix it. She truly didn't want to be with Mamoru any longer. He had told her the truth and she accepted the facts. He had realized he didn't love her and she wouldn't try to make him because even if he didn't love her, she loved him. She wouldn't hurt him because she didn't want him to hate her.

She reached for the door to her apartment. This was her home and the beginning of her life without Mamoru. She wouldn't cry, even though tears leaked without her knowledge. Her life was going to change and she was afraid. She was terrified of the future because now she knew her happy ending was only a fleeting dream. She could finally admit the truth she was hiding from herself. She always knew Mamoru didn't really love her. If he loved anything it was Queen Serenity. Admitting the truth finally shattered the remaining pieces of her heart and dreams. Before she could open the door Seiya opened it. He was looking down at her with concern.

"Odango-" he was cut off by the forceful cry that escaped her. It was full of anguish and loud enough for her neighbors to hear. Before he could hug her, she had pressed her face into his chest. Once again she was sobbing out her broken heart. The truth had been revealed and it was something she could barely comprehend

"No more! no more..." her words made no sense to him, but she continued, "I don't want to cry anymore! I don't want to!"

He pulled her into her apartment and firmly embraced her. Desperately he wanted to ask what was wrong and what happened but he couldn't get the words out. Her cries sounded broken and her crying from yesterday didn't compare to her tears now. It was as if someone had died and there was no way to bring them back. Usagi gripped his shirt so tightly her knuckles were white.

She cried continuously until she had nothing left and silence finally filled the room. Seiya sat on the floor with Usagi in his lap. Her body shook involuntarily from hiccups. She sniffles were the only sound that filled the air. He gently patted her back and cooed her. He had even started to rock her side to side gently. He only wanted her to feel better. She cried so hard that she could barely breathe at times. It was heartbreaking to see her that way. When everything had calmed down she spoke in a whisper to Seiya.

"I loved Mamo-chan...I was happy...I was." she stopped to sniffle. "but he didn't love me, he didn't love me at all...I always knew...always."

Seiya could only hug her tighter as her words spilled out between hiccups and sniffles. He couldn't say the words he wanted to. It wasn't time. He couldn't speak to her about his feelings until she was ready and at the moment he could only be a comfort. It angered him but he couldn't do any. She needed time and he was willing to give her as much as she needed.

"It'll be okay right? Everything will work out right?" she asked desperate for comfort. She was pressing her tear streaked face into his neck.

"You'll be fine. I'll be here for you. I promise." she nodded at his words because she could no longer speak. "Odango...I'm here for as long as you need me."

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long but I had to fix some things and wait for my beta to finish reading it. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of this week. Please review if you like this story.


	5. Paitent Heart

V. Patient Heart

* * *

Usagi moved around her small kitchen cooking. She had learned to cook from Makoto and was thankful to Makoto for teaching her. It made her happy when she first cooked for Mamoru and he loved it. Now she had to cook for herself. It didn't bother her much because it was the first time she felt normal in the last couple of days. A week ago she had cried out her eyes, got a divorce, learned that her future was shattered and that Mamoru didn't truly love her but was under the influence of Prince Endymion's feelings for Princess Serenity. It was all quite heartbreaking and Usagi thought she would never be herself again.

She was right, she wasn't quite herself but she wasn't broken. Usagi had gotten better just a little over the last couple of days. She didn't cry as much anymore and she was productive. Her apartment was still without furniture but she was working on that. She didn't let herself sit and dwell on things that were out of her control. Instead she found work for herself around her home. She was almost done with her kitchen.

She had received many worried phone call from Makoto, Ami and Minako. She explained what happen objectively because she didn't want them to think badly of Mamoru or Rei. After that they all said they were coming over to see her, so she was coming for them. She wanted it to be a fun day between the four of them. Usagi didn't want to dwell on sad things. In fact she had planned plenty of things for them to do.

The day each one of them called her, she wasn't surprised. It was only a matter of time before they found out everything. They knew about the trouble and the impending divorce, but not all the details. They also knew about Rei and Mamoru but not everything. When they each called she finally explained everything.

She could remember Makoto's outrage, Ami's worries, and Minako's encouragement. Makoto was angry at Mamoru and the whole situation in general, but mostly angry in Usagi behalf. Ami was worried about Usagi's emotional health, and Minako encouraged her to talk to her. She felt so much better speaking to them that she cried afterward from joy.

Now she stood laying out teacups on her kotatsu. Her mother had brought the teacups as a housewarming gift. Her father had brought her dishes and towels. Her brother also brought her a gift. It was a weird looking stuffed animal cat. She looked over at the said item and shook her head.

She sighed inwardly as she thought about the information she left out. She hadn't told her friends about the night she met Seiya or how he helped her. It wasn't something she was ashamed of, but she wasn't sure how they would take it. She didn't want them to think he was trying to take advantage of her. In the past they had to remind her of her place. How she was supposed to be with Mamoru. It was one of the reasons she had to make sure that Mamoru was sure. She had to remind him just like her friends had to remind her. His answer was more than enough for Usagi.

Seiya had helped her a lot and she didn't want them to think poorly of him or those were the reason she told herself that was behind her secrecy. Deep down she wasn't ready for them to question her about him. She wasn't ready to talk about her feelings. Everything had just ended with Mamoru. She didn't want them to think she was rebounding. Seiya was only being a good friend to her, when she couldn't turn to her other friends. She did intend to tell them that she met all three of them, but not how much time she spent with Seiya alone. He slept over the night before and they talked a lot.

After running around in circles with her thoughts she decided not to bring up anything that happened last night. It was for the best at the moment.

Before she even realized it there was a knock at her door. She got to her feet and hurried over to the door. When she opened the door three of her friends stood there. She was ecstatic to see them. She threw herself at them and they caught her. Makoto was taking the most of the weight. The three girls huddle around Usagi.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked gently holding Usagi's hand. Usagi nodded and invited them inside. Oohs and ahs greeted the apartment as they entered.

"You live here?" Makoto asked surprised that Usagi had decorated the apartment, even though she lacked furniture. She continued impressed with the small home, "It looks great."

"Usagi, I can't believe you did all this by yourself." Minako sat down at the kotatsu and became to look at the teacups. Ami followed and sat as well but she had yet to say anything. Once everyone was sitting, Usagi brought out the tea and rice balls she made.

"Onigiri too?" Minako picked one up and thanked Usagi before taking a bite. They sat eating in an awkward silence and Ami finally spoke.

"You're not okay are you?" her words wiped away Usagi's smile.

"It's getting better." Usagi looked down at the rice ball on her plate. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to avoid the subject of her and Mamoru as long as she could. It was inevitable though. Her friends were kept in the dark and it was time she explained to them why. She pushed the plate away from her and then looked up at them.

"Mamoru and Rei love each other. They really belong with each other and I won't stay in the way. He never really loved me anyhow so..." she didn't finish her thought.

"What do you mean he doesn't love you? You two belong together; we even saw it in the future." Minako was confused by Usagi's words. She couldn't picture a relationship between Mamoru and Rei, but then she remembered how closed they had grown in the last couple of years.

"Could this be some kind of test? You've both have been tested repeatedly over your love for one another. It's hard to believe that Mamoru would give up on everything." Ami said but Usagi shook her head.

"I really don't think so. When we spoke it seemed like he had been hold back the truth for a long time. He was living a lie for everyone's benefits." Usagi gave everyone a sad smile. "I always knew deep down in my heart that he didn't really love me, but I was so set on the future we saw, I never considered his feelings. I just assumed we'd be together forever. I assumed he had to love me. I was so foolish."

"Usagi..." Makoto gently patted her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"What about Chibiusa? If you two aren't together..." Minako didn't finish. She let the words hang in the air and no one spoke because Usagi had already shaken her head.

"He doesn't want her. No, that's not right. He loves Chibiusa but he can't pretend anymore. He doesn't want to hurt me by lying to me any longer. He wants to be free of our destined future. I'm happy that he patronized me for as long as he did. I really am." her voice cracked under the pressure.

"This isn't right! We have to do something or Chibiusa won't exist. Usagi you can't just give up." Minako made Usagi look at her before continuing. "We all love Chibiusa; we can't just let things end like this. Maybe Mamoru is under someone's spell..."

She didn't continue because she knew that she would be accusing Rei. Silence consumed the room and no one attempted to speak. Several minutes passed and Usagi finally gathered up her thoughts and spoke.

"Mamoru's not under anyone's control. I know it's hard to except but we've both given up. He does want our future and truthfully... neither do I."

"What are you talking about!? You just want to let everything end like this. What about Crystal Tokyo? What about all the people's whose happiness is dependent on the creation of that place? How can you give up so easily? What about us?" Makoto words weren't harsh but the truth. Usagi turned away from her friends.

"I know...I know what this means. You think I don't, but what am I supposed to do. Should I force him to love me? Should I guilt him into a relationship he doesn't want? I want to give up. I want to stop loving him. I have my closure. I know the truth and admitted to myself what I knew for a long time." her voice was loud at first but soon became a whisper, "I know it's unfair to you all, to everyone who would benefit from Crystal Tokyo. I know how wrong this is but what can I do? What do you want me to do? I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for Crystal Tokyo. I truly would do that, but how can I force someone else? How could I hurt Mamoru that way? How?!"

"Usagi..." Makoto felt the weight of her words. "I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

Usagi shoulders sagged as she silently sobbed. Minako hugged the crying girl first, then Ami and lastly Makoto who also had tears in her eyes. The four of them sat together in a group hug as tears were shed.

* * *

After a couple hours later Usagi was alone in her apartment. Her friends all worked and had things they had to do, so she wasn't disappointed that they were gone. She was actually a little relieved. They all needed a little space. She needed some herself. She finished washing the dishes they used and went into her living room. The room was warm because she had the heat on but she felt cold and lonely. She thought she needed space but really she needed companionship. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her poorly for her choice. Her friends didn't seem to, but deep down she knew they did.

They deserved a happy future but she wasn't willing to force Mamoru to give it to them. She couldn't and she didn't know if they understood that. All of them were good people that she loved very much, yet she wondered if they would blame her for not making Mamoru stay. She didn't know and she was only confusing herself, so she sat down and turned on the television.

She thoughtlessly flipped through the channel until she stopped on one of Minako's past concerts. Smiling to herself she laid her head on her forearm and watched. Everyone had really grown up since they were teenagers. Ami had become a well-known doctor. She had yet to find anyone special but she was always striving to do her best. It made Usagi so happy to see Ami's dreams come true. Minako had become a world-renown idol under the name Ai. She kept her identity hidden so she could have a normal life and it allowed her privacy so she could be Sailor Venus when there was danger. Makoto had also achieved her dream. She had opened a bakery and flower shop combined known as Camellia.

Usagi sat and watched the show. Everyone around her had begun to live their dreams, even Rei who had become a prominent businesswoman on her own. Mamoru was also a well-known doctor. Her smile faded when she thought of herself. What had she accomplished? She wondered as she watched Minako dance across the stage singing with a pop beat. She had always thought she'd be a queen with queen-like duties. She had never bothered to get a real job. The money she had saved was from her working as a part-time mangaka. She only did short stories and she had long since stopped working. It was really all she had accomplished in her life. It made her sad to know she was so reliant on the future she never thought about the present.

Pressing her face into her sleeve she laughed bitterly. She had been so stupid and foolish to let her life sit idly waiting for a future that would never come to pass. Turning off the television she decided to make herself something to eat. She knew she needed a job to support herself but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She had made it through school with average grades so college was out of the question. She sighed to herself as she walked to the kitchen. As she opened the door to her refrigerator she thought about drawing once more.

In truth, she really did love it. Creating stories were fun and she was always welcome to come back or so her editor told her. Closing the door she placed the fish in the sink and turned on the water. She began to wash the fish as she thought about when she should call her former editor and publisher. She decided she needed to have a short story rough draft first, so she would wait until she had finished that.

Before she could finish cleaning her fish her doorbell rang. She looked up and cleaned her hands quickly. She head to the door and opened it to find Rei in front of her. She was unsure how she should react. The first thing she wanted to do was close the door and pretend she had never answered it, but she couldn't.

"Rei..." Usagi said looking at the woman who stood in front of her. She still wore her work clothes. It was a business suit. The suit was black and cut to emphasize curves. The skirt came to her knees but with a high split in the back.

"I'm sorry!" she said abruptly. Her hand was on the doorknob and her briefcase in the other hand. "I wanted to talk to you and I should have called but I couldn't wait. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Usagi didn't respond because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to respond to her friend's words. It was as if her whole mind had shut down and all she could do was stare.

"Usagi..." she continued talking when Usagi said nothing, "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for it to go as far as it did. I never wanted this. I didn't want to hurt you, I just couldn't stop. I couldn't stop myself for falling in love with him again."

Her words hurt and soothed all at once and still Usagi said nothing. She didn't know what to say, but as she watched Rei she could see the panic growing and she did the first thing that came to her. She reached out and pulled Rei into a hug. It was a loose hug that gradually grew tighter as Rei tried to hold back her sobs.

"It's okay now. I'm doing better. Everything is better now." her words only served to make the dark haired woman cry more.

"You're lying." Rei pulled away from Usagi. "He broke your heart and I betrayed you. Why aren't you furious with me?"

"You're my friend and I-" Usagi stopped. She couldn't finish because in front of her was the person who took Mamoru and Chibiusa away from her. If Rei hadn't fallen in love with Mamoru again she might have had a chance to reconcile with him but it was impossible since she was in his heart now. She wanted to hate her. Deep down under the facade she wanted to truly hate Rei but she couldn't.

What was the point? In the long run Mamoru would have left her anyway. If it wasn't Rei it would be someone else or no one at all. He would have just simply left her alone.

"I forgive you...I forgive you Rei, but please leave now. I can't bear to look at you right now." Usagi turned her back to the woman. She could still remember what she walked in on. Mamoru had never sounded that passionate before and she was left with images and sounds that would never leave her mind. "I'm sorry."

Rei could say no more because she knew what Usagi was thinking of. There wasn't anything she could say to make the situation between them better. The only thing she could rely on now was time. She was helpless and she hated it. Her mistake was causing her a friendship but she was also with the person she loved. She was torn. Since there was nothing left to say she quietly left Usagi alone.

* * *

Seiya strolled down the crowd streets of Tokyo heading to Usagi's apartment. He decided to walk because he was tired of driving. He had Yaten drop him off close to her house but far enough that he had a chance to stretch his legs. As he continued down the street, the wind began to blow. It was freezing winds that were normal for the winter, but it was usually further into the winter season. It was still early winter and the weather had become strange during the last couple of weeks. At first he thought nothing about the events but as they continued he began to ponder over them. The star shower he and his friends witnessed earlier that month was proof.

Unconsciously he looked up to the sky. It was overcast with darkened clouds. He sighed lightly to himself wondering if any of the natives noticed the odd weather. It was more than likely that they hadn't. He wanted to speak with Usagi about the occurrence but he didn't want her to worry. He would wait a while before he asked.

It was the same for their return. He wasn't ready to divulge that information. He wanted to ignore his reasons for returning to earth for a while longer. He wanted to dwell on the things that he could control and the people he could save. It would allow him to take his mind off all the lives that were lost. He bit his lip and forced his thoughts to Usagi and her situation. She had let him know that her friends were going to visit her, which didn't surprise him. Usagi had kept them in the dark for too long. It was only a matter of time before they came to see the situation for themselves.

He only hoped that they could take the situation as it was. It was something that they could not change no matter what. Her friends were very understanding and had a strong sense of justice and fairness. He knew that they would comfort Usagi but they would also try to resolve the situation which was not possible since both party members had given up. He sped up his pace a little eager to see the blonde. He worried over her more lately. In the past he was always sure that her boyfriend would take care of her, but now all she had was her friends who had lives of their own to live. He wasn't sure what each one of them did, but he was positive that they were all employed.

He reached the apartment and before he could get to the door a dark-haired woman was coming out. There were tears on her cheek but she also seemed angry. She passed him almost running into him but didn't stop to say anything. She didn't even look at him. He could tell she was lost in her own thoughts because if she wasn't surely she would have notice that she had just passed him.

Seiya continued up the stairs to Usagi's apartment wondering if she was crying. He thought she might be. She still cried a lot even though she didn't think so. She didn't know he watched her. When she thought she was alone, or thought he was doing something she would silently cry sometimes. It made his heart ache but he couldn't smother her. She needed time and friendship; soon she would become herself again.

He knocked softly on her door and heard the shuffle of feet coming closer to the door. She looked through the peep hole first and then opened the door. Her hand was to her face wiping away tears that had formed from her meeting with Rei.

Seiya gently cupped her face and wiped away the tears before she could finish. Usagi could do nothing but stare, which only served to make Seiya smirk. He couldn't help it, she look like a deer caught in headlights. Her cheeks reddened and she pulled away only to reveal a timid smile.

"Sorry." Seiya voice seemed sincere but inside he wasn't sorry at all. He knew he should be but nonetheless he found himself flirting with Usagi a little more than he should.

She let him inside and he could smell her cooking. He was surprised when she had first left him breakfast. He had no idea she could cook and he was a little wary, but she proved that her cooking skills were wonderful. He visited her almost every day and got to taste something new each time. After taking off his shoes he head to her kotatsu and sat down. She was watching an encore show of Ai's last concert.

He heard a lot about the pop idol but she still was mostly a mystery. She stayed out of the spotlight unless she was doing a show. She seemed familiar to him but he didn't have time to think about it as Usagi started to speak to him. He turned his full attention to her. She placed a plate in front of him and he couldn't help but smile. She had made okonomiyaki. He thanked her and began to eat while listening to her.

"I was a little worried at first but they understood. I just wonder if they will be able to forgive me." she said looking at the kotatsu. She wasn't use to feeling so helpless. She knew none of the situation was her fault but she wanted to blame herself anyway. She felt like she should have done more to salvage her relationship with Mamoru or noticed what was happening before it ended. It was completely out of nowhere for her. She shook away her thoughts because she had a guest who always came to see her and cheer her up. Seiya was so kind to her even though he teased her relentlessly. He seemed to always know how she was feeling and find some way to take her mind off the things that happened. He told her how his life was and she thought it was exciting. Yaten, Taiki and Seiya were about to have a comeback tour around Japan. She was happy for them but also worried that she wouldn't see Seiya as much. She had grown dependent on him and his visits. It was what kept her going during the day and what she thought about at night.

He was always on her mind lately and she was thankful it was him and not Mamoru. She would only end up crying if she thought about that failed relationship, yet she always found time to dwell on it anyway. It annoyed her how little control she had over her mind.

Seiya watched as Usagi continued to be lost in her thoughts. He didn't even wonder what she thought about because he already knew. He leaned forward across the table and pinched her nose. She jumped and a blushed covering her cheeks.

"You do remember that I'm still here right?" he asked her and he could tell she was embarrassed. She apologized and he shook his head and tried to stop himself from laughing. She was too cute. "Odango, I'm not angry. I just want some attention."

Usagi face only burned more after he spoke and it made him want to kiss her cheeks just to see how red she would get. He didn't, though he really wanted to. Finishing off the food she made he got to his feet and pulled her onto hers. She was confused but he didn't explain instead and went and put his shoes on and motioned her to follow.

She went over to where he stood and put on her shoes. She was asking questions but he wasn't answering any of them. "Seiya?"

"Come on. Let's go out for a while. You haven't left your house all day and I want some ice cream." he saw her eyes light up at the prospect of ice cream. "I thought you'd like that."

Usagi took his outstretched hand and he smiled. At that moment she knew that Seiya was truly someone special to her. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to move on just yet. One day she would be and she would wait that day with patience.

* * *

AN: Don't worry Usagi won't take that long to move on. I hope I picked appropriate jobs for everyone. I did some research and those are the jobs I got. Sorry if anyone is out of character. I had a hard time with the senshi. Rei and Usagi's friendship is still on the rocks but will get better at some point. The senshi's will show up again later on, probably one at a time next time.


	6. Depature

VI. Departure

* * *

Rei sat outside of Mamoru's apartment debating if she should see him. After speaking to Usagi, she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to ruin the future. The more she thought about it, the more she felt she was wrong. She didn't know where her relationship was going. It was as if she had to make a choice. Either she moved on with Mamoru, or tried to repair his relationship with Usagi. She didn't know if she could choose. Did she really want to force Mamoru to do something he didn't, but if she didn't then Crystal Tokyo wouldn't exist.

She pressed her hands to her face in frustration. Her heart was torn between what was right and what she wanted. She wanted to be with Mamoru, but was it okay? Was it okay for her to just let everything go?

What she had done with Mamoru was unforgiveable but Usagi had said she had forgiven her. She wanted forgiveness but she didn't think it would come so easily. Usagi deserved a better friend because she was a horrible person, but she could stop loving Mamoru no matter how much she tried.

"Is this really okay?" she asked out loud not expecting an answer but surprised when she did.

"It's fine. Rei…you don't have to fight for the future. Please don't fight for something that would tear us apart." Mamoru said taking a seat beside her on the bench. He was tired looking from working late but he seemed to perk up when she was around. It made her happy to see his eyes light up around her. He really did love her.

"It's okay…really?" she asked not sure if she could believe him.

"I want to be with you and no one else can change that, even if I have to sacrifice the future."

"But it's not right." She said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know…I know." He rested his cheek against her head. "But I can't stop myself…I can't stop loving you."

"Mamoru…" she pressed her face into his neck, "I should give up, right? I should let the future become a mystery."

"Yes."

"Okay…okay." She said slowly giving up. She really wanted to be with him and if she kept pressing the subject she would push him away. She has stolen him from her friend there was no way she could return him.

"Let's go inside and have dinner." He said pulling her to her feet.

* * *

"Odango, are you listening?" Seiya asked the woman beside him. She held his hand tightly as he walked her back to her apartment.

"Oh, yes!" she said looking up at him looking guilty. "I'm sorry…could you say it again?"

"I said I have to leave town next week. I'll be gone for a couple of days, but I'll call you every day." He could feel her grasp tighten on his hand. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Usagi depended on him and it made him happy, but at the same time it was the result of what her husband did. He was frustrated by his feelings. He wanted her to rely on him and be close with him, but he didn't want her to be so reliant on him that she couldn't function. He wanted her to be strong again but still need him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." she said before he could say anything. "Plus, you said you'd call me, so there is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

Seiya was a little concerned but he didn't want to push her, let alone doubt her. "Okay, but if you need me call and I promise I'll come to you."

Usagi couldn't help the smile that overtook her lips. He always knew what to say to her. He always made her feel important. "I promise to call you if I need help."

Seiya looked satisfied with her response and continued to walk her to her apartment. He really didn't want to leave her alone but he had responsibilities he had to attend to. It worried him. He knew Usagi was a strong person but sometimes he wondered how much strength she really had. She was always fighting for others and doing her best to be reliable. She was always the last one left still fighting. He didn't want that for her.  
He wanted to be strong enough to stand by her side when she needed him.

He sighed inwardly. His mind got away from him sometimes and it bothered him. He didn't want to think about horrible things but he did anyway. The small hand that was holding his should have been first and foremost in his thoughts but he could feel an ominous feeling hanging over Usagi and himself. It should have served as a warning not to leave her alone but he didn't look any farther into it. He was hoping that it was just his mind playing tricks, but deep down he wasn't so sure.

Once they reached Usagi's door she thanked him and unlocked the door. She hadn't expected to be back so late. Her time was spent dancing and eating various ice cream flavors with Seiya and she didn't mind. Spending time with him was always her favorite thing to do lately, yet she would continue to feel she was depended on him. She didn't want to become a burden to him or some kind of duty he felt he needed to perform, but he was going to leave for a couple of days. During those days she could prove to herself she was strong without him. She could prove that she was healing emotionally.

As she entered her apartment she turned to see his worried expression. It was as if something was weighing terribly heavy on his shoulders but she wasn't sure how to ask him. He had been secretive about the Starlights return and she didn't think she should ask. It was better to let him tell her on his own. When he noticed she was looking at him he plastered on a smile that made her wonder if he was hiding something from her that was important. Lately she was so worried about her friends, Mamoru, Rei and herself that she hadn't taking the time to see how he was doing.

"Seiya…are you-" she was cut off completely by the kiss he gave her on her forehead.

"I'm fine, but I worry about you." he gave her a half-truth because he was worried about her but he was anything but fine. He didn't know how to explain it but he was worried over something and he couldn't figure out what it was. He was positive it wasn't the comeback tour but no other idea came to him about why he was feeling so much dread. He did his best to convince himself that it was his worry for leaving Usagi by herself. Yet, still it didn't seem like the only thing that was bothering him.

He had kissed her, so she wouldn't ask him questions he wasn't ready to answer and because he really wanted to tease her a little. He finally spoke again. "I'm just a little worried about this comeback tour, even though it's just a small concert I'm nervous. It's been a long time since I've sung for a crowd. Now you should get inside and warm up."

He turned to leave but Usagi grabbed his sleeve. He turned and looked down at the blue eyes that were no longer worried but full of kindness. "You'll be fine, I'll be here rooting for you."

It was all he needed to hear to bring a smile to his face. He wanted to kiss her but that wouldn't end well so he cupped her cheek gently before turning and leaving. Usagi watched after him with a small smile, not even realizing she was already ready to start moving on.

Once she was inside her apartment she took a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She unconsciously rubbed at her heated cheeks and tried her best not to smile, but she couldn't stop the happiness that was consuming her. It made her feel lighter and as if her life was finally moving on.

She touched her forehead lightly then looked at her hands. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. She hadn't felt butterflies since she was a teenager and now she could feel the anxiety and nervousness that was left in their wake. Seiya was doing that to her. He was making her heart soar with hope and dreams. He was granting her a wish she had bitterly made.

"Am I ready?" she asked out loud to herself. Was she ready to give her heart up to another? She wasn't sure if she could. Biting her lip lightly she took a seat at her table and sighed. She was really afraid that she would get her heart broken again. She couldn't take it again.

Usagi pressed her hands to her face to hide. She wanted to let Seiya into her heart, but fear stopped her and  
the notion that she was rebounding. She didn't want that to be the start of any relationship. For once in her life she was over thinking something and she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

* * *

Seiya awoke in the middle of the night grasping tightly at his sheets. He released his grip and took a deep breath to calm himself. Again, he was getting a little tired of the nightmare he was constantly having. It wouldn't be such a problem if he could at least remember one of them. Whatever he had been dreaming about scared him and he would always wake up grasping his sheets in a death grip.

He turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't told Usagi a lie earlier but it wasn't the real reason. Talking about what happen after returning to Kinmoku was on the bottom of his topics list, though he knew the subject would eventually have to be broached.

He turned over restless and looked at his alarm clock. It was three in the morning so he couldn't call Usagi and he didn't really want to talk to his friends. It wasn't because they couldn't comfort him or make it feel better. It was because it was always the same conversation and he always knew how things were going to end. He would give in and let logic win. He knew he couldn't have saved their home, but that didn't make the pain or the loss of life any better.

He had given up a lot to save the survivors of their rebuild home but even his sacrifice didn't dull the pain or guilt. He was helpless and could only watch as the beautiful jewel of a planet was completely destroyed again.  
He forced himself to sit up and grabbed the phone. He knew he shouldn't call her but if he continued to think about the past he was going to have a breakdown.

He let the phone ring twice and was about to hang up when he heard her answer.

"Hello." she said as if she was still awake.

"Odango, it's me. Are you still awake?" he asked wondering why she didn't sound sleepy.

"Yes, I had a bad dream a couple hours ago and I've been up ever since. What about you?" she sounded worried since he was calling her at three in the morning.

"Same...although I can't remember the dream. You?"

"Mamoru...-When I first found out about him and Rei they were...-having...you know." she didn't finish. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Odango..." he sighed inwardly. He wanted her to forget about Mamoru. He wanted her thoughts to be free of that man. "Tell me something that has made you happy."

"Oh okay." she said sounding caught off guard. "Something that made me happy? When you came and save me. No one else came but you were there when it felt like I was going to break. I'll never forget that moment."

Seiya smiled and then sat up on his bed. He wasn't expecting that answer but it made him happy that, that moment was something she treasured. "Odango...nevermind, you should get some rest."

He wanted to talk to her more but he wasn't ready to tell her everything that happened. It wasn't time. Her problems came first. He wanted Usagi to be free of her past relationship before he could pour out his heart.

"Seiya." she said over the phone, her voice slightly shaky.

"Yes?" he said wondering if she was alright.

"Was I not good enough? Did he really dislike me that much...but then why did it feel as if he really did love me at times. What did I do wrong?" her voice broke slightly and Seiya gripped the phone a little too tight.

"Odango don't do this. He didn't deserve you, he is the one who is wrong, not you." he couldn't believe she could still blame herself for something she had no control over. "Odango...I-"

"Seiya?" she wondered why he suddenly stop but then he continued.

"It's nothing..." he almost let it slip. He couldn't tell her yet and he wondered if she would even accept his feelings. She loved Mamoru so much that he felt he couldn't compare. Instead of saying anything else he changed the subject, "Let's have lunch tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, what do you want to eat?" she asked feeling slightly excited.

"Surprise me." he said smiling gently. He knew she didn't notice but her voice lightened at the subject change. He could always change subjects but he knew one day she would have to confront her fears. He would be with her though he wouldn't leave her broken like Mamoru. He'd find a way to win her heart and help her forget about that man.

"Seiya." he heard her call him and he answered.

"Thank you for being there, thank you so much." her voice was full of unshed tears and he wanted to hug her but that was impossible through the phone.

"Usagi..." he rarely called her by her name but when he did she was much more attentive, "I'll never leave you alone like he did and I'll never break your heart, so for now I'll hold your hand until you're ready."

Usagi put her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound of her crying. She was happy and it was consuming her. His words were consuming her with so much happiness tears flowed freely. Seiya really did care for her and she knew he might be the person to make her wish come true.

* * *

At the end of the week Usagi sat with Seiya at the airport. He was laid slightly sprawl in the chair and looked tired from packing among other things. He had done so much before the tour that the day they were leaving his body had crashed. All he wanted to do was sleep which Taiki said he could do on the plane.

Usagi looked worried but she hadn't said a word yet. She just kept stealing glance at him her blue eyes distraught. He sat up straight in the chair and then looked at her. She was biting her lip and trying not to show him the worry in her eyes but it was far too late for that.  
"Odango, are you worried about me?" he said with a large smile. She looked at him and then a blush spread across her cheeks before she spoke.

"You look tired." she said fumbling with the strap of her purse. As Seiya watched her closely he noticed that it was more to her worry than just him. She was fearful for herself. It didn't take long for the answer to dawn on him. She was afraid she'd fall apart without him and he knew that it was a possibility. She rarely talked to her friends lately and bottled up a good amount of her feeling so she could stay strong. He kind of missed the old Usagi that rarely kept her feelings to herself. Now that she was older she'd learned some bad habits that he wanted her to break.

He took her hand and held it tightly. Her eyes settled on him and there were no words between them. She wiped away the tears before they flowed free and he took her into a firm hug. "If you don't think you can handle it at any time call me and I'll come back. Don't push yourself, Odango. Promise me you'll call if you need me."

She nodded and pressed her face against his chest. She really didn't want him to leave but he had things he had to do. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I promise."

After a four hour wait the Starlights were off to begin their tour and Usagi stood outside watching as the plane disappeared into the distance. She gave a small smile and decided to head home. She had to start her storyboard for her manga.

* * *

AN: So sorry it took so long but I'm in college, which is a good thing because I'm much more productive when writing story. Whenever I have time off I am completely lazy. This chapter was just for some Seiya and Usagi time. Seiya might not show up for the next two chapters. Please review and let me know how I can improve or if you liked the chapter. I decided this will be a long story so I'm preparing for some serious angst among other things.


	7. Broken Hearts

VII. Broken Hearts

* * *

The night air out on her balcony was enough to wake her up from her small nap. She didn't usually fall asleep outside but today was a little different. It had been three weeks since Seiya left and he called her everyday just like he said he would. She waited for the calls and felt relief when they finally came. Her nightmares had been getting worse but she kept it from Seiya because whenever he called it sounded as if he was tired. She only wanted to hear his voice so she didn't say much unless he asked.

He would telling her about his day and asked about hers, always asking if she was doing alright by herself and if she needed him to come back. She would tell him countless times he needed to stay with his friends because it was something he really wanted to do. She didn't want to hold him back from what he loved. To end their conversation she would tell him over and over she was doing fine.

In reality she was doing so-so. She feared her dreams as they became more vivid. The dreams no longer centered on Mamoru but now it seemed to center on something else. It was dark and consuming, nothing like she felt before. It was a fleeting feeling but she knew if she could grasp it, it would feel like an even harsher version of Wiseman and that bothered her because he had a lot of control and was able to twist people to his will with his words.

She didn't want to deal with that again. The ominous feeling she had was not greater than Galaxia but it was enough for her to take notice.

Her phone began to vibrant with the cutest jingle she could find and she couldn't help but smile. He was calling her and it was about time. She quickly picked up the white cell phone and answered.

"Hi." she said feeling slightly nervous. They had talked every day for the last three weeks and now she was feeling nervous. It was he made her heart skip a beat every time she heard his voice. Just listening to him every day and learning about each other was refreshing and she realized that she knew Seiya better than she ever knew Mamoru and that hurt more than she would have liked it.

Mamoru was the past. He didn't love her and she had to constantly remind herself of that fact. She could love him but it didn't mean she had to. She really didn't want to love him anymore. She was ready to move on but she could just tell her heart to move on. It was going to take some time before she could love someone else.

Seiya was something else...the future? He made her feel different from how she felt for Mamoru. She didn't feel like she had to be someone else. She didn't feel as if she had to aspire to being the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

She didn't want to waste her time thinking about Mamoru any longer when Seiya was there on the phone with her telling her how the crowd roared for him, Yaten and Taiki. His excitement always rubbed off on her and sometimes she found herself on the edge of her seat as he told her about all the things that happened during the concert. He had even told her he fractured his wrist from being mobbed by fan girls. It made Usagi jealous and happy that she was jealous because it meant she really did want Seiya. She was leaving behind the pain and moving forward.

"I'll be back in Tokyo at the end of the week and I'll be staying until the end of the year. Then I'm off again to tour but that is further in the future and could change at any moment. What I really can't wait to do is see you and maybe eat some of your cooking."

"What would you like?" she asked knowing what he was going to say.

"Hamburgers." she could feel him smiling and he clearly came to her mind. His blue eyes would be full of happiness. She really wanted to see him but she could wait. She was doing much better than she was at first.

"Seiya..." she said not sure of what she should say but wanted to tell him how she felt, "Can we talk when you come back."

"Of course, Odango. There is also something I want to tell you but not over the phone. By the way Yaten and Taiki want to have dinner with you. It has been a while since you've all talked. They were worried about you too."

Usagi sniffled over the phone. Her delicate heart was bursting with happiness. "Tell them I didn't mean to worry them and that I'll make them whatever they want to eat."

"Okay, I have to go now but I'll be sure to call you tomorrow at the same time."

"Okay, be safe." she said not wanting to let him go but knowing he had to get up soon. It was morning where he was and he needed to rest for a little while longer.

"Bye, bye Odango."

"Bye." she said and waited for him to end the phone call. When he hung out she let out a deep breath. She felt so much better when she talked to him

After she finished talking to him she went inside and looked at her messy apartment. She was normally much neater since she gotten older but trying to put together a storyboard was a little more tedious than she initially thought. She was out of practice so it was taking a little longer than normal. She sighed to herself knowing she had to clean up.

She started to clean up her apartment while thinking over some notes she made. Her life had been relatively quiet lately and she was just fine with that. Her friends had promise to stop by to see her but with their busy schedules she didn't expect them to the weekend. So, she spent that last couple weeks visiting her family and working on her storyboard. It was easy to lose herself when she was working so she did a fair amount of it, which was probably making up for all the times she was lazy as a teenager. She laughed at the thought of being a teenager. It seemed so long ago.

She was carefree back then even when there was an enemy she had her friends with her. Now it was just her alone.

She finished picking up her last book of research material and sat down on her small couch. Finally her apartment had furniture and it was starting to feel homely. She turned on her TV and mindlessly flipped through the channels until she found an interview with pop idol Ai. She sat and watched but her mind was on her dreams. They were really disturbing and she wanted to speak to Rei about the dreams. She was hoping they were not a premonition of some sort, but she hadn't mustered up enough courage to talk to the woman.

Usagi had even called Rei's cell phone a couple times but hung up before an answer. She felt bad about doing it because Rei probably thought she was prank calling her out of resentment. When in fact the problem was she just couldn't get the right words to form in her mind.

What was she supposed to say?

She really wanted things not to be so awkward but she didn't think that would happen anytime soon. So, she was stuck worrying over her dreams. There was a knock at her door and she looked toward the door unsure of who it could be. She got up and then went to the door to answer it. She was a bit surprised that it was Ami.

"Hi." Usagi said slightly confused as to why Ami was at her door at this hour. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

The blue haired girl gave her a light smile. "I came to check on you, I know it's kind of late but I just left work and you were on my mind. I know I said this weekend but something has been bothering me for the last couple of days. I'm not sure what it is but if feels like something bad is looming around you."

"I understand, I've been feeling it as well but I don't know what it could be. I even started to have horrible dreams." Usagi let the woman in and then closed the door slightly panicked now that she wasn't the only one feeling the aura of evil surrounding her. It was like someone was watching her. Whatever it was, it was looming over her.

"You should talk to Rei, I'm sure she could help you." Ami voice was hesitant but firm. Usagi nodded knowing that she needed to but she wasn't sure if she could just yet.

"I will...but not just yet. I want to wait a little longer. I can't talk to her just yet, not yet. Please don't make me." her voice was laced with fear. "I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Ami looked at her friend with a sympathetic look and nodded. "Take your time Usagi, but don't wait too long I'm afraid something bad will happen. Haruka and Michiru want to speak with you as soon as possible about you and Mamoru. Makoto asked them to give you some more time."

Usagi knew what was going to happen if she had that conversation and she wasn't ready to open that can of worms. She was barely making it on her own. Talking with Michiru and Haruka would only make her already trying situation worse. She knew they wanted what was best for her but this was not something they could change. She only hoped that they could take the truth as well as her friends had.

Michiru would be tactful and polite while Haruka would place the harsh truth in the light. She only wondered if they were going to talk to Mamoru as well. She only hoped they would go easy on him because none of this was his fault or hers. People just fall out of love or stop lying themself in Mamoru's case.

"I should go but you really need to talk to Rei as soon as your heart will let you." Ami was very concerned and Usagi could see it so she tried to put on a brave face.

"I understand and I will, thank you for coming to see me... How is Mamoru?" she didn't want to ask but lately her friends started to repair their relationship with Rei and Mamoru. It made her happy but also it made her hate that he was so easily forgiven. It was what she wanted but deep down it hurt. She couldn't even spend time with her friends because she was still so messed up. Fear always made her put distance between them because there was always the possibility that they would say the wrong thing.

Usagi knew she was still a long way away from being herself again. She was so far from being truly happy that she didn't really believe she could ever attain it. The emotion that used to live in her heart was nothing but a fleeting feeling that only came when she was with Seiya. She felt like she was wearing a mask in front of her friends. It was a mask that she couldn't take off for fear of what was really behind it. She didn't want them to see her, not the real person that suffered a large blow to her heart and self-esteem.

"He's worried about you." Ami said truthfully.

A bitter laugh escaped Usagi and she put her hand to her mouth. Ami said nothing but knew that the laugh wasn't from humor. It was crack in Usagi's personality.

"Really Usagi he is worried about you."

"I guess he would be. I'll try to talk to Rei as soon as I can." she said looking away from Ami. The blue haired woman nodded and then gently grasped Usagi's shoulder reassuringly. Usagi wanted her to let go. She didn't want Ami to touch her. It would make her want to be comforted.

"It won't always hurt."

"I really want to believe that but right now it's hard." her words were full of sadness and Ami didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. Usagi plastered a smile on her face because this was what she was afraid of.

She didn't want to sit in silence surrounded by her friends during an awkward moment. At that point she'd rather suffer alone.

"It's okay Ami, I'm sure it will get better one day." she assured her friend and then saw her off. She was left in the apartment alone fighting off the urge to cry but she didn't. She wouldn't allow herself to because she was done with tears. They did nothing to help her. Tear only held her back from moving forward.

* * *

Seiya sat drinking hot tea in the small hotel cafe that he and his friends were staying at. It was too early in the morning to do anything else and preparations for the concert didn't start until later on that day. He looked over to Taiki and then to Yaten. He was bored but wasn't really interested in leaving the hotel. The swarm of women outside was a deterrent.

"So how's your princess doing?" Yaten asked flipping through a magazine.

"She's doing better than she was when I met up with her outside of that cafe. Usagi's strong but sometimes I wonder if she's going to break. She's lost her husband, her daughter and her future. I personally think she's doing a lot better than most." he sighed lightly worried over the blonde.

"It's good that she is strong or that fight against Galaxia would have ended differently. But I guess it is a reason to worry if she tries to force herself to be strong when she really needs help, she will break. Usagi's a sweet woman but she thinks about everyone else before herself. Sometimes it's better to look out for one's best interest before others." Taiki stated in a matter-of-factly tone as he read over an article in the newspaper.

Seiya hadn't realized how cynical Taiki could be but then again they had been through a lot and his logic was sound.

"How long are you going to wait?" Yaten asked looking over at Seiya. He was staring down at his tea.

"However long it takes. Usagi means a lot to me and I won't force her to love me if she's not ready." Seiya pressed his finger to his forehead as if pained. Then he took a deep breath.

"Are you alright? If you don't feel good you should lay down for a while." Taiki said still reading the article but there was a note of worry in his voice.

"No, it just a slight headache. It happens when I wake up sometimes." Always after he'd dream, he realized.

Yaten observed Seiya then spoke. "You should rest anyway. We have a performance tonight and I know you don't want to perform under those conditions."

Seiya nodded and then rose from his seat. "Alright, I'll see you both a little later."

As he left Yaten looked to Taiki. "I think he's still having nightmares. I haven't asked him in a while but don't you remember how he used to get intense headache in the morning after a nightmare."

Taiki nodded remembering that it was enough to bring tears to Seiya's eyes. It was a rare sight that bothered him a lot. "When he wakes we should see what going on with him."

Yaten nodded.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Usagi woke up from her nightmare. Her hands grasped at her sheets and a scream was ripped from her throat. She turned and pressed her face into her pillow in an effort to stifle the sound of her crying. She didn't even know why she was crying.

There was a sadness looming over her mind and no matter how much she tried to remember she could not focus on the dream that brought the feeling to her heart.

After an hour of laying silent on the bed she finally moved to begin her day. She finished her storyboard and had to turn it into her publisher for approval. She cleaned up and grabbed her breakfast to take with her. Then she headed out with the package containing her work.

She ate her small muffin as she walked toward the bus stop. Before she could even reach her destination she met Rei and Mamoru at the corner of the street. They both seem to be waiting for her. She took a step back from them wishing she had stay home, wishing that she had gone anywhere but toward that bus stop. Her heart was pounding and she felt something building in her chest. Fear was gripping her tightly. It was slowly crushing her.

"Usagi...we need to talk." Rei said and Usagi couldn't help the pitiful look that marred her features.

"Usagi this is about your dreams." Mamoru added and Usagi knew that Ami must have told Rei. She was not ready for this moment. She did not want to see them together, not yet. They always worked so well together and complimented each other, while she stood out and could never get it right. She hated how inferior she felt around them.

Mamoru had taught her a lot about how to be more ladylike but with Rei there was no need to. She bit down roughly on her lip and then looked at them. She needed to escape because she could stand the crushing feeling around her.

"I can't talk right now, but later on would be fine. I have to deliver this as soon as possible." she lied to save herself and before either of them could say anything Usagi was already half way down the street.

She turn so many corner that she found herself lost and in tears. No matter how much she denied her pain it wouldn't go away. It wouldn't leave her alone. All she wanted was to gather her pieces without everyone around her. Her friends worried over her and she knew that, but they didn't understand. No one understood what he did to her. No one could understand the pain she was feeling. It was so deep that it changed her. It scarred her.

They didn't understand how she loved him so much she thought she would die when he left. They couldn't understand that she had relied so heavily on her future with him that she neglected her present self. She strived to be that queen he loved and in the end she realized that it was for naught because he never really loved her. They didn't understand how much it hurt her, how it tore apart something inside her that couldn't be fixed. Now the scar was only growing.

She was ashamed that she was hurt the way she was. She was ashamed that everything fell apart in front of her and she couldn't do anything to save it. They didn't understand any of it, yet Mamoru and Rei had flaunted their love at her. Wasn't it enough to see them together doing things she could only dream of? Wasn't it enough that she made a fool of herself, trying to be someone she wasn't? Wasn't it enough!?

Tears ran down her cheeks and all she could do was stop the noises from erupting. Her hands pressed tightly to her mouth. She stayed away because she feared this would happen and it did. They broke her again and it was as if they didn't even understand what they were doing to her. She ran to her apartment because that was her safe haven. It was where Seiya had been, it was the place she could go to and feel safe.

She slammed the door behind her and suddenly everything came crashing down on her, like a hammer on a crystal glass. The crushing weight in her chest exploded. It bubbled up pass her lungs up to her throat until it finally spilled forth.

She screamed out in anger and for the first time in her life she lost control. Everything was taken from her and she was supposed to move on like there was nothing wrong. She was to smiled and still be herself. She was supposed to live like she never knew.

Her daughter would never be born and all because she could not force Mamoru to love her. She couldn't have her child because she loved Mamoru. She loved him so much and he never even felt the same way. Every kiss, every hug, and every night they lay together was forced. He hated her and she knew it. She knew it but she ignored it.

What she saw that night was what being with Mamoru was really like. She had seen them doing things she could never even imagine with Mamoru. The scenes played like a movie in her mind. Over and over it played in her mind. The sounds, the words, and the lust, all of it was there before her like it was reality. Everything with her was forced and when she saw what it was like when it wasn't. She knew

She knew, she meant nothing to him. Her whole life was a joke, a cruel joke.

The weight continued to bubble forth with hatred and rage. She tore through her apartment. Her living room was closest so she broke her TV, destroyed her kotatsu and threw a kitchen chair through her balcony glass doors. Her kitchen didn't stand a chance as she broken her dishes and glasses. Blood hit the floor from her hands being cut up but she didn't care. She never felt rage until that moment and she broke everything she could get her hands on. Her tears didn't stop and her broken sounds wouldn't cease.

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" She could hear banging on her door and Mamoru's voice calling to her, but she didn't move toward the door. She went out to her balcony and she looked over it and she wondered how selfish she could be for once in her life. Her hands gripped the rail tightly and she looked over the edge almost longingly.

Was this how the princess felt when she lost her prince?

Was this suffocation she felt sadness?

A small jingle went off. It was a cute tone that belonged to the only person that mattered at that moment. It was her lifeline because she was literally about to go over the edge. She picked up the white cell phone and looked at it. Her blood stained the white cover of the phone. It kept ringing and she even second guessed herself as she looked to the railing. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think proper thing comprehend what she was doing.

"Hello..." her voice was broken like her heart.

"Odango...what's wrong. What happened?"

He was always there for her. He had never hurt her and she could always trust him. Seiya was there even when she was ready to give up. He was there when he deserved so much better than her. She was still in love with Mamoru. He had her heart and she couldn't get it back. No matter what she did she couldn't get back the part of her that was broken. She wanted Seiya to be there at the moment so he could help her.

She needed help because she wasn't thinking straight anymore. It felt like the world was crashing down on her again and this time the one person that saved her wasn't there.

"Odango!" Seiya yelled at her wanted her to say something.

"I need help...I n-need h-help." she repeated and each time her voice cracked until it shattered into sobs. "S-seiya...help me...please make it stop."

"Odango...odango..." he felt himself close to tears and rage all at once, "I'm coming. I'm on my way, right now."

It was no lie because he was leaving his dressing room and heading to the nearest airport. He could hear Yaten asking him where he was going but he didn't answer. He had to keep Usagi on the phone because he knew if he hung up he would never hear her voice again.

"Odango, where are you." he asked her with his softest voice.

"Home..." he could hear banging in the background and voices.

"What's all that noise." he gently prodded.

"Them...them..." it was all she could say and he understood.

"Where in your house are you, odango."

"Balcony." she said with small involuntary animal like noises.

"Usagi, go inside to you your room and lay down for me, but stay on the phone with me okay." he opened the door to the small car they had rented and was pushed to the side. Seiya turned and Taiki was taking the keys. He gave him a slight smile and Seiya nodded going to the other side. Yaten jumped in the back and then they were off to the airport.

* * *

As they drove to the airport Seiya kept speaking to Usagi but he could tell she was losing focus. "Odango...listen to me sing and you better not fall asleep on me."

"Ok..." she sounded tired but she didn't stop listening.

Usagi listened to the soothing voice across the line and she got lost in its sound. This was not what she meant to happen. She didn't mean to lose control. She didn't mean to become so broken, but here she was unable to do anything but listen to the voice over the phone.

"I'm sorry..."

Seiya stopped singing. "Don't be."

"I'm sorry...Seiya, I'm so sorry." her voice was regretful and Seiya knew something was wrong with the way she apologized.

"Odango don't! Please don't do this." he couldn't believe what was happening. He should have never left her alone. She had been doing so well. Why did they have to pressure her? "Odango, you'll hurt me if you do this. You'll break my heart."

"But it hurts..."

"I know...I know it does, but if you do this, it will hurt me just like you're hurting." he said trying his best to stay composed and help her see reason.

"But..." she cried out, "But..."

"Odango, you're breaking my heart…please stop." his voice cracked and he couldn't control the words that spilled forth.

Usagi listened and she could hear the tears he held back and she knew she was wrong. She was so wrong to forget about him.

"Am I still not good enough, even to help you? Will I ever be good enough..." to be loved by you, he didn't finish.

Silence was all that was left. In her home there was silence and inside the car where Seiya was half way around the world. It was as if the world had stopped just for the two of them.

"I'll wait for you. I promise. I promise I'll wait right here in this room for you so please come soon." she said hugging her pillow tightly.

"I'm on my way Odango. I'm on my way."

* * *

AN: This chapter seriously got out of hand and went in a totally different direction than I had in mind. Well it turned out well but now I have to move some things around. The outer senshi will be coming soon. I have a couple of plot points to hit before I get to them. Unfortunately the next chapter is a flashback chapter for everyone. So I'll give a little information on what happen to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, but not too much. It will be centered on Usagi, Mamoru and Rei. It also won't be that long, it a bonus chapter since I completely change up what I was going to write.

Please, please review. I don't bite and I answer to all off them. They encourage me to continue, without them I lose interest in continuing. But thank you for all the follows. It's good to know people are enjoying this story.


	8. Agony

VIII. Agony

* * *

Usagi woke to the sound of someone calling her name. She had been in her room for about 15 hours since she tore through her apartment. She hadn't moved since she lay down. She told Seiya she wouldn't do anything until he got there and she meant what she said, so she stayed on the bed where she was safe. Mamoru and Rei were outside in her apartment. Mamoru had got the door open somehow but she made them stay out of her room by threatening them. It wasn't fair to them the way she was acting but something was wrong with her.

The wildness she was feeling and despair wasn't all because of Mamoru and Rei. There was something else that was making her act weird and she didn't know how to explain it to them. She only knew that if they step foot into her room she would lose what little control she had found. She just needed Seiya to ground her. She needed him to let her know things were okay, even if it was a lie.

Fortunately her ex-husband and friend were smart enough to know not to come in. She looked to her pillow then finally answered the calls of her name. "Yes..."

"Odango. Let me in." Seiya said from the other side of the door. Usagi jumped to her feet and went to the door. She flung open the sliding door and threw herself into his arm with tears in her eyes. "Odango..."

Seiya was relieved that Usagi hadn't hurt herself, but he was a little wary. Her hand was bleeding and she had torn her apartment apart with rage. It was evident by the glass all over the floor that she had had some kind of breakdown. She was pressing her face into his chest with tears streaming down. Her words were incoherent but he didn't care about what she was saying at the moment, only that she was okay.

"Usako- Usagi. What happened?" there was the voice of the person she did not want to speak to or see at the moment. She didn't look at him, instead she kept her face against Seiya chest trying not to let the feelings of despair take over.

"Usagi..." Rei said gently prodding but this only made the small blonde flinch.

"I don't want to talk to you, please go away...please." she said feeling like the foundation in her life had dropped out again. The longer they were there the more she felt like she was back at that cafe facing a harsh reality. There was no icy rain but there was pain. There was a lot of pain that she could not take it anymore. The depression settling on her was disturbing. "Go!"

Mamoru and Rei were taken aback by her tone but inevitably left her with the Starlights. Seiya led her back to her bedroom and made her sit down. He went to the bathroom and got a bandage. Then he came back and tended to her hand. It wasn't a very bad cut but it was a bleeder.

Afterwards, he took off her boots and then coat making her lie down on the bed. "I want to talk to you but first I need to take care of that window and your apartment is a mess, so you lay here until I come back, okay?"

She nodded and laid her head on her pillow. Seiya was finally there so she could relax if only for a little while.

Seiya turned back to the living room and his friends who were looking at the mess. They had only saw Mamoru and Rei out. He sighed inwardly and doubt swamped his mind. This wasn't like Usagi at all. She wasn't docile but she wasn't someone that easily succumbed to rage. "You don't mind helping me?"

Yaten look like he was thinking for a minute but shrugged his shoulders. "This time around but don't let this be a recurring incident."

Taiki nodded in agreement and started to help Seiya and Yaten clean. It didn't take long with the three of them but as the night progressed on they could hear Usagi moaning out as if in pain. Seiya went to check on her but wasn't expecting to see her in such pain. Her hands were gripping tightly at her sheet and her face buried in her pillow. He went over to her and gently shook her but received no response at all. She only continued to get louder.

"Odango… Usagi wake up you're dreaming." he said and she did wake up but screaming to the top of her lungs. Her eyes were dull and she wasn't focused at all. As if she was still trapped in her dream. It was an agonizing look that marred her pretty face. She grasped at Seiya's shirt and continued to scream until she broke down into sobs.

Seiya observed her for a minute and then made her look at him. He held her chin in his hand. "Wake up, Usagi."

She blinked several times before she finally saw him. He had a sad look on his face and she didn't know what to say because she didn't know what was going on. "Seiya? What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought so..." Seiya said trying his best not to bear hug her because he felt like he needed to hold her closer. He could have lost her and it would have been his fault. Her dreams were like his and they weren't pleasant dreams. No, they were dreams that drove a person insane or to suicide. Yes, his Odango was affected just like him and he didn't know why. He didn't understand how she could have the same symptoms, when she never had come into contact with those monsters.

"Thought so?" Usagi was confused. She didn't even remember waking up that morning. Ami had come over last night and it was the last thing she remembered. She was fearful but she didn't want to ask just yet. She enjoyed the strong, firm hug she was receiving for Seiya.

"You need to rest. Just a little while longer and we'll talk. Okay?"

She nodded to his request and he left her alone to rest.

He went outside of the room and then looked at his friends and confidants. "She's having dreams."

Both Yaten and Taiki didn't speak but their expressions said all that need to be said.

"We should talk to her then. It's important for her to know what's happening and for us to discern how she could have been affected." Taiki stated and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Outside of Usagi apartment sat a mysterious person. Gold eyes stared at the sleeping blond from outside. A cruel smile played upon the person's face and soon a small laughter escape. It wasn't long before the planet under the protection of the moon was destroyed just like all the others before it. There was no force that could stop the things that were going to take place. This was the only place left that needed to be destroy and so like all the other planets it would take its last breath in agony.

"Sleep future queen and let the despair consume you and your wish."

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

Screams echoed loudly inside of a small room as a woman lean over the bed of her agonizing daughter. Tears streamed the woman's cheeks as she held her daughter's hand. There was nothing she could do to help her daughter. She was helpless and knowing that hurt her more than anything. Her child was in agony and she could do nothing other than sit there and watch as the child slowly died.

"Mamo-chan...We have to do something. Why is this happening? Why?" the queen asked her husband with a broken voice that had to filter through sobs.

"Usako...I don't know...I truly do not know why. Even if this it is taboo we must do something." Mamoru said looking at his queen who was on her knees by their child's bed. He hadn't seen her so distraught, her normal calm was missing and it was usually what help to anchor him. He was on edge since Chibusa began to feel sick. His little princess was alway health and when she started to feel bad he worried and then worry turned to fear. The young girl suddenly got worse to the point that she could no longer stand and writhe in agonizing pain. Her screams could not be quieted because she was literally losing her existence by the second. Mamoru could no longer allow their past to shape their future. He would save his daughter and he didn't care if he had to force those two. He would have his child and her mother. They would be happy. He would make sure of it.

"Usagi we have to. For our child we have to, even if it means paying the consequences. I will not let those two do this to us."

"Mamoru, but-"

"No! This is our child and I will not let them take her from us. Call Pluto...I will not let it end this way."

Usagi nodded and rose from her knees. Her husband was right. They could not continue to do nothing as Chibusa lay in so much agony. She could not stand by idly hoping that her past self would come to her senses, she could not wait for that. They had a say in their future and they had the right to fix their future.

Pluto arrived at her call and they spoke about the situation and even though they knew what this meant to interfere with the past they would continue the path that was chosen. They had no other choice.

"Please save her." Usagi said grasping the woman's hand like it was a lifeline. "I can't let her continue on this way. Stop them from making a mistake, please."

Setsuna looked at her knowing she would obey even if it was taboo. Chibiusa's life meant more to her than the laws that governed. Crystal Tokyo would fall to ruins if they did nothing.

* * *

Usagi woke up to the sound of Seiya calling her again. She forced her tired eyes open and looked at him. "Hmm..."

Seiya smile slightly at the half awoke woman that was trying her best to wake up. He could tell she was actually sleep rather than having night terrors. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently brushed blonde strands from her eyes. He had taken her hair out of the 'odangos' she wore, while she was sleeping. Yaten and Taiki were still in the living room. They had cleaned up but now they were wonder how to explain what happen to her landlord.

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up. Her body felt tired and for some reason it was hard to move. It was like she hadn't slept in days.

"You were having a breakdown, but it not entirely because of your situation."

"I don't get it?" she said as he helped her into a sitting position. "I feel tired."

"Of course you do. You haven't actually had a good night's rest for a while, I'm guessing. You may not remember the nightmare but you probably have had them for some time. That is how it starts with frighten nightmare you can't recall. Then it escalates to affecting your mood and mind." his fingers were still in her hair and he had to force himself to let go. He could still hear that broken voice.

"Did I try to do something stupid?" she asked vaguely remembering standing out on her balcony ready to jump.

"Yes. You contemplated jumping off a balcony." he said keeping his hand on the bed. He was so worried earlier and he hadn't had time to calm down just yet.

"So the dreams I was having made me want to...?" she could believe it. She woke up crying more often than not in the last couple of weeks. When Seiya nodded she began to ponder over the information. "How do you know this?"

"Kinmoku...it affected a lot of people there. Unfortunately many were not as lucky as you or me." his voice was different and Usagi wanted to comfort him. "There was another kingdom that rose in Kinmoku in defiance of princess Kakyuu, but that's a story for another day. For now we need to know how you became infected and if you still are. Since you aren't a native of Kinmoku you can be cured easier."

"Is that why you and the others are here?" she asked and he didn't answer. The pained look on his face was enough so she didn't pry. "It's okay. Really, you don't have to tell me. I understand. Right now is not a good time, so let focus on other things."

The smile that graced his face was so sad and broken that Usagi reached for him then stopped. She hesitated and for a change, she didn't know why. She let her hand fall and looked at the bed. If he noticed he didn't say anything. An uncomfortable silence set in and was only broken by a knock.

"Usagi, your landlord stopped by but we handled the situation, so you don't have to worry. He's going to get your balcony doors fixed tomorrow." Yaten said but didn't say anything else.

Usagi looked at Seiya who in turn shrugged. "He can talk his way out of most situations."

She smile and shook her head but deep down she was worried about something Seiya said. He said that she could be cure but he also said that he had been afflicted by the dreams as well. Did that mean those nightmares he had were related? Was he suffering? Was he feeling like she felt? Did he feel the despair? She wanted to ask but couldn't find the words because the look on his face made her go speechless.

He was looking at her with such a kind expression that was laced with despair and she knew he was in pain. Seiya was hurting but he was always there for her. He never even thought about himself. He had rushed all the way to Tokyo for her. That expression only made her want to cry because he was suffering and she didn't know. She had no idea how much pain he was suffering. She was so worried about fixing herself that she forgot about him.

How could she have done that? How could she leave him in so much pain? How could he not tell her? But she knew why it was because he wanted to protect her. Seiya always wanted to keep her safe and since Mamoru hurt her, he had become even more determined to keep her safe. She reached out to him and when he lean over to kiss her forehead she gladly leaned in to allow him. Even as a blush took over her cheeks she didn't let it bother her. This was one of their moments and she wanted it to be perfect. She would remember it forever.

It was the moment she realized she loved him. She truly loved Seiya. She would throw everything away for him. She wouldn't dwell on Chibusa because that was something she could not control. She had to let go and it would be hard but she had someone else that needed her. Usagi swore to herself to protect Seiya and the other lights, because he meant so much to her. She would find a way to help him even if it was the last thing she did.

One day she would tell him. She would tell him how she felt and that moment would be the true turning point of her life. Before that moment she had to settle everything with her friends with Mamoru and with herself. She had to give up the future through actions and not words. She had to change. For Seiya she had to change and become her own person again. The person she was before she learnt the future. She had to become Usagi again.

When he pulled back and looked down at Usagi, she smiled at him with sincerity, even he could see it. Something had changed in Usagi and it was something good because her smile was as bright as the sun. He couldn't help but smile back.

The blanket of despair had lifted, even if for a few hours.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for the follows and reviews. Please continue to encourage me. Decided to change up again. I'm sorry this story is just taking me where it wants to go. Remember Review if you like. It encourages me :)


	9. Infected

IX. Infected

* * *

Mamoru sat watching Rei as she slept. His mind was on Usagi. The way she had looked at him made him wonder if he had done the right thing. Was leaving really the right thing to do? She looked so broken when he saw her. He had done that to her. Usagi was always so depended on him. He hated it. She would talk to him about the future so much that he began to hate the things that were in store for him. After a while he began to question his feelings and his whole life.

Soon he realized that he didn't truly love Usagi and that was when he became despondent. He started to despise their relationship. In the end he fell back in love with Rei. He realized he had made a mistake. He should have never left her. They work together so well but emotions from the past made him choose another path. A path that he regretted because there were things he wanted there. A daughter that he wanted so badly, but he couldn't fall for Usagi. He couldn't love her, so he made the right choice to spare them both the pain.

He reached over and gently stroked the sleeping woman's hair. The choices he made were not easy but they were the best choices to spare a lifetime of lies.

"Will Usagi get better? Will she be able to go on like this? She looked so broken. We hurt her in a way no enemy could." Rei said turning her head to look at her boyfriend. Mamoru turned his face from her knowing she was right but feeling ashamed for his actions. There was no regret but there was shame.

"She needs time that's all." He pushed Rei hair from her face. He didn't have to worry about Usagi. She had Seiya and for some reason that made him angry. Why, he wasn't sure but the thought that they starlight had calm Usagi down so easily rattled him.

"You use to love her at one point." Rei answered the question that was never asked. "It's normal to be jealous even if you don't want to be with her."

"Rei..."

"I'm not angry. I know I have you, there is no one in this world that could take you from me."

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes to the sound of low talking. The talking was coming from in her living room and there was a lot of movement. She turned over pulled herself up wondering if it was Seiya. She yawned and got to her feet. Shuffling slowly to the door she peeked out of it to see some men working on her balcony windows. Seiya was sitting at her kotatsu drinking tea with Yaten while Taiki oversaw the work that was being done to the balcony.

Slowly she closed the door and went to sit on her bed. She had another nightmare but it wasn't like the rest. It was about Chibiusa. The girl was much older in her mid-teens and in so much agony. It bothered Usagi greatly. She really did need to talk to Rei because she knew that dream had nothing to do with what was wrong with her.

That dream was from the future. It was a tiny glimpse of what she and Mamoru had done. It was the consequence's she had to face. Her hands grasped at her nightgown. She wasn't sure how to proceed. There were so many problems that she didn't know what to attack first.

Gloom settled on her again like a thick blanket that suffocated her. Before it could begin to affect her mind she heard a light knock and then Seiya's voice.

"Usagi, are you awake?" he asked softly like she would break if he was too loud. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I'm awake." she answered wonder if the starlight had slept well. She didn't ask but instead said, "Is it clear to get to the bathroom?"

"Yes, the workers have left. Yaten and Taiki had to speak with the press about the concert." Before he could continue she popped her head out of the door.

"I made you cancel your concert. I'm so sorry!" she bowed and it was awkward since only her head was out of the door. Seiya tried to hold it in but he burst into laughter at the sight of the seemingly disembodied head.

"I'm sorry Odango, this scene is just too funny." he settled down after a couple of second and began to talk again, "Its fine, you come first before any of my fans. You needed me and I promised you I would come."

He patted the top of her head lightly. Looking down so far was still new to him even though he'd been doing it for the past few months. Usagi stepped out of her room and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Well it's too late now to change my mind, but yes, I am sure." He turned and sat back down to drink the tea that was left for him. He wasn't always such an avid tea drinker but he learned since he returned to earth that tea calmed down his nerves.

Usagi came over and sat with him wearing the cute little nightgown she had picked out years ago. She hadn't ever worn it. It was white with a red ribbon tied around the top of her chest to keep white fabric from falling. Seiya eyed her with a smile. He'd never seen her in a nightgown. Pajamas yes, but a nightgown was different. Her blond hair was a lose mess but he enjoyed the sight of her. She looked so calm that he couldn't take his eyes off the smile she had.

It was a quiet morning for the both of them and he had a feeling they would need it. They had yet to begin talking about how to cure her and she had yet to tell him about the premonition she had. It bothered both of them that they had so much to handle but at the moment neither cared as long as they could share a quiet moment together during breakfast.

Usagi stared at Seiya as he sipped his tea and her mind ran in circles as to what happen to him and the others. She wondered how bad they had suffered. Uselessly she wondered if she could have helped them, knowing she couldn't. She was too far away to even make a difference and now she was useless to him. The thoughts didn't surprise Usagi in the least because she had been feeling useless for a while. It was just one of those things she kept buried. She had to or she wouldn't be able to function.

"Odango, you're over thinking something." Seiya said very perceptively. He leaned on the table to look at her closely. She blushed from his closeness but didn't move away. For some reason they stared at each other for a long period of time, neither saying a word. Seiya pushed Usagi's blonde hair back and smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry." he said and she nodded to his words.

* * *

After talking for a while, Usagi went to clean up and get dress. She stood in her room doing her hair when she heard a knock at the front door. Seiya answered and she could hear all of her friends literally rushing the door to get into her apartment. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Usagi!" Minako knocked on her bedroom door after nearly running Seiya over. "Are you okay?"

Usagi came out of her room and hugged Minako. "Yes."

The other girls crowded around her. Seiya motioned to Usagi that he was going to take a walk. He could see they needed to talk. Usagi really need her friends more than anything at the moment.

They all sat down and crowded Usagi as she tried her best to hold back her tears. She had been so lonely without them and she didn't want them to worry so she never told them.

"Tell us what happened, Rei called and she was frantic last night." Makoto said patting Usagi's head.

Usagi sat and told them everything that had happened and the silence that consumed the room was frightening. No one spoke as she finished. Usagi had actually tried to kill herself and it scared them. Usagi felt slightly crowd with everyone sitting around her. They stared at her as if she was someone else and it hurt for some strange reason. She felt like she was being judged when she knew she wasn't.

"Usagi…Rei told us that you and Seiya are close…"

It was the inevitable question into her personal life and it made Usagi fidget. She wasn't ready to talk about Seiya. She knew how she felt and how he felt but her friends would tell her it was too soon. They would push her back to Mamoru because they thought he made her happy. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't do it.

"He was there for me when no one else could be." Usagi couldn't help but look at the spot where Seiya sat earlier. He helped her more than anyone had ever helped her. "He's important to me. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Her friends nodded and Usagi was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Usagi got to her feet and went to the door. She opened it and stood looking at the outer scouts. Her heart dropped and she felt trapped. She was not prepared to deal with them yet.

She stepped back and let them in. Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna entered the small apartment. Usagi sat back down with the seven.

"Usagi, what happened?" Michiru asked looking at her.

Usagi bit her lip because suddenly she felt the despair. "I loved Mamoru, but…he doesn't love me. He won't ever love me so please don't try to fix this. There's no way to fix this, we decided to end this."

"Even if you kill Chibiusa? She's dying because of this. She's dying an agonizing death because of you and Mamoru, don't you understand that!" Setsuna said completely out of character. After she spoken she realized the words were not her own. The woman pressed her fingertips to her lips surprised at her words.

"Setsuna?" Hotaru said worried for the woman.

"Chibiusa is dying." Tears swelled in her eyes and she couldn't help them from falling. She could see what was happening in the future like she was there. Chibiusa was suffering horribly and everyone seemed unable to help her.

Usagi suddenly stood unsure of what she was doing but she wanted to leave. As soon as she opened the door she was not surprised. Mamoru and Rei stood at the door after over hearing the news. She stepped back and let them in. Setsuna explained to everyone what was happening in the future.

It was horrible and Usagi felt responsible for everything but she didn't want to fix it. God help her she didn't want to be with Mamoru any longer. If they forced her she would jump from her balcony and not even Seiya would be able to stop her.

"We have to do something." Makoto said. Usagi moved away from everyone in an effort to get some air. She needed to leave because she felt let she was on edge. She felt like she was suffocating again.

She was indecisive because she knew she'd give up everything for her child, even Seiya. It was a chance she could save her child. How could she say no? How could she let her own child die? But she didn't want Mamoru. She didn't want to be with him.

"I don't love her…" Mamoru made it clear and it still stung to hear those words. "But I will do anything to save Chibiusa. Yet, I will not…be in a relationship with her. I love Rei and I'm willing to be with Usagi only to save Chibusa." Mamoru's voice was cold. He was making it clear how he felt.

He had basically said that he was willing to have a child with her but nothing else. The room was silent and no one had any words to speak because what could be said.

"Wh-what?" Usagi's voice wavered and broke. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to deal with what was happening. She had a choice that she could not fathom. It was a chance to save her child from death, but alienate her from Seiya. What was she supposed to do?

Everyone seemed to look at her waiting for her to answer an unasked question. Haruka spoke first. "Usagi…"

"I don't know what you want me to say. Rei…you're okay with this?" Usagi asked and Rei sighed lightly but nodded.

"Chibiusa means the world to everyone. We all have to sacrifice if we want to save her." Rei said looking more at Mamoru than at Usagi.

"W-we?" Usagi said wanting to know what did the others have to sacrifice. They had nothing to do with this problem. They were useless onlookers wanting what was best for them. Usagi wasn't even taken aback by her thoughts. She wasn't lying to herself. She truly felt like they were onlookers only there for themselves.

"Usagi!" she heard Mamoru call her. She just wanted to escape from them and hadn't realized how close she had moved to her balcony doors. Mamoru had grabbed her arm to stop her from moving any closer.

"Please let me go." Usagi said pulling her arm from him and moving away from him. She couldn't stand him touching her. It wasn't the same anymore. Nothing was the same any longer.

"What's happening to you?" he asked.

"I'm infected…" she said going back and sitting down at the table, "and the Starlights are the only ones that understand what is happening and how to help me."

* * *

**AN**: Sorry it has taken so long, but I was working on another story and lost my interest in writing this. I need to watch some episodes or something. This chapter moved a little too fast but I'm going to try and slowly down the next chapter. Not too slow though. Reviews really encourage me so if you don't mind, could you leave me one. :)


	10. Duty vs Happiness

X. Duty vs. Happiness

* * *

The room was silent as everyone thought over what Setsuna and Usagi had said. The first to speak was Rei. "We have to meet with the Starlights. Ami told me about your dreams Usagi. I've also had unsettling dreams. There might be another enemy coming to earth. As for Chibiusa, you and Mamoru will have to talk about that. We don't want to pressure you, but her life is in danger."

Usagi nodded to let them know she was listening, but she didn't comprehend Rei's words. Her mind was stuck on what Setsuna had said. She was hurting her daughter. Chibiusa was in agonizing pain because she and Mamoru had messed up. They hurt the one person that meant the most to both of them. Now she was torn between what was right and what she wanted. She didn't want to be with Mamoru but without him Chibiusa would die. The thought of killing her daughter weighted so heavily on her.

Just when she had finally made the choice to move on and be with Seiya, everything fell apart once again. It would never work. As long as she was the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, she would never be free to love anyone but Mamoru. The realization that she was chained to her future made her break. As everyone talked around her about how to fix the future she sat broken.

Her tears didn't flow. She wouldn't let them flow. She had cried enough. Her eyes were focused on her hands. It hurt more than losing Mamoru to know what she was fated for and she would do it willingly for everyone else. Their happiness meant more than hers. She tried to rationalize that Seiya was better off without her. He could have anyone he wanted…but he wanted her. That thought made her wanted to cry out in frustration.

"Usagi are you okay?" Minako asked once she saw the look on the blonde haired girl's face. Usagi seem to have a lot of things bottled up. Minako wanted her to talk but she knew that Usagi wouldn't. "Are you sure this is right?"

Everyone looked to Minako when she spoke. "I mean, is it okay to force them to do this. Crystal Tokyo means a lot, but-"

Mamoru cut her off and spoke. "I'm not being forced. I want to save Chibiusa. She's my daughter, and I know Usagi feels the same right?"

Usagi looked up to Mamoru and the others. "Yeah, I want Chibiusa. I want her more than anything else."

It was a lie. She only made the morally correct choice because she had to put everyone else first. Crystal Tokyo came before everything that she wanted. It always would. Somewhere along the way she had forgotten and it took Chibiusa's impending death to remind her. She wouldn't ever be able to tell Seiya how she felt because it was useless to do so.

"Usagi, this is for the best." Setsuna said gently putting her arm around her future queen. Everyone, even Rei reassured her. "You have to become the queen, even if you and Mamoru are nothing but husband and wife in name. The future has to be saved for everyone."

"It's the right thing to do." Michiru said taking Usagi's hand in hers.

"Thank you Usagi." Hotaru said placing her hand on top of Usagi's.

This was the right thing to do. She had to do the right thing. It was her duty to help and protect others, but she couldn't get Seiya voice out of her head.

'Am I not good enough…'

He was perfect and she couldn't tell him. She couldn't ever tell him how she felt because she had to be the queen. She would have to live a lie. Mamoru would more than likely still have Rei at his side, like a mistress. Mamoru could do that because Rei wouldn't mind.

Usagi could never ask that of Seiya. She could never do such a thing. Seiya deserved better than a secret relationship. She would never be that selfish. She'd rather be alone than hurt Seiya with those words.

"I'll do it…" she finally spoke. It felt like she had betrayed herself and she had. Everything she had worked toward was no longer important. She didn't even fight to keep those precious memories. "… I can't"

* * *

The sad smile that graced Seiya's face did not compare to how broken his heart felt. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he came back too early. He leaned his head against the wall of the hallway. Closing his eyes he took a shaky breath. He was sad, but more than that his anger wanted to come out rather than sadness.

He could never blame Usagi because she always did what was best for everyone but herself. She would suffer silently if she could make everyone around her happy. He never could understand her self-sacrificing attitude, not when it came to her happiness. Still he couldn't blame her.

He blamed the others. Her friends didn't ask her what she wanted. No, they used her child to make her cooperate. The baited her with the prospect of having the one person she loved more than Mamoru.

Crystal Tokyo was the main goal and he was sure Usagi understood. Yet, she was still willing to continue on with a charade. He loved her and he knew she knew that as well, but there were more things that were important to her than him. He never wanted to put her in the position where she had to make a choice between her child and him.

In the end, he didn't need to. Usagi had made her choice. He heard the pain in her voice but he couldn't save her from a willing choice. He couldn't save her from the course she chose to walk. He pushed himself from the wall and turned to leave. He stumbled slightly and stopped. His vision was blurry and he wiped at his eyes furiously. His hand came back wet and he smiled bitterly. He didn't have time to feel sad. Usagi had to be cured and they had to explain to the scouts what was happening.

He didn't have time for tears. It wasn't like him to get this emotional, but he was so close. She was so close to being freed from the cage that was fate. The small rabbit was almost safe in his hands, but now the cage was slammed close. He hated his feelings. He hated how chained to them he was. Sometimes he wished he couldn't feel anything. Then he wouldn't have to feel so hurt. His hopes were so high that the crash broken his heart.

As he left the apartment he had to find a corner to hide away. He leaned against the wall and slid down covering his face with his hands. Usagi deserved to be happy, but he still wasn't able to make her happy. He felt so useless.

At that moment, he knew that he would never be good enough for Usagi. She was fated to become a queen, while he wasn't even capable of being a Sailor Senshi any longer.

He knew that he shouldn't let his thoughts run wild, since he was still in danger of losing control, but at the moment he was just too hurt to care. He wanted to lose control, just once to be relieved of the building pressure. He always had to keep himself in check. He never let things get to him because he had seen the consequences.

"Seiya…" her voice called him and he looked up without hesitation. Usagi stood over him. Her eyes were sad, but there were no tears. Seiya wiped at his eyes to keep her from seeing his tears. He never wanted her to see him cry. She grabbed his wrist to stop him and he stopped.

"Usagi…" his said just a little confused. She dropped to her knees and wiped away his tears with the pads of her thumbs. It was what he had done for her. She was so gentle that for a minute he forgot where he was and what was happening. She made him feel stronger when he was weak.

"I don't want to…I don't want to live a lie. I love Chibiusa…s-so very much, but I don't want to let go of you. I don't want to just give up before I tell you the truth. I don't want to give up before I tell you I love-"

"Usagi!" Rei called her and cut into the words that Seiya was dying to hear.

"I don't want us to end before we start." She said instead. Her hands were grasping Seiya's tightly.

"Usagi you can't. You can't just give up on your duty. How would you face Queen Serenity?" Seiya's voice seemed to fade out as their eyes met. How would she face her mother knowing that she was torn between two people? How could she explain herself, but now it didn't matter at all? Her mother was no longer around and she had to make a choice.

"The truth is that I don't want it to end either, but what about Chibiusa. I won't make you choose between her and me." He pushed her hands away and stood up. "I won't do that."

"I don't know what I want, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you!" she said standing and hugging him. She wasn't crying and it was the first time in a while that she hadn't been brought to tears. "I don't want to choose. I want both! I want my child and I want you. I want to be…your girlfriend and may be one day…"

Her voice lowered as she spoke and she didn't finish her thought. Rei turn the corner and finally found Usagi standing with Seiya. Her eyes narrowed on him and she went over to Usagi.

* * *

This was finally her chance to fix what she had broken and keep Mamoru by her side. Rei could almost grasp her happy ending. All Usagi had to do was say yes and she had. Usagi had agreed to be with Mamoru for Chibiusa's sake. Then suddenly she couldn't go through with it. She ran from them and away from the future.

Rei chased her with Haruka and Setsuna behind her. She didn't know if the others followed but she had to find the princess. She called Usagi over and over, until she found her with him...Seiya.

Usagi's words surprised Seiya greatly and Rei could see it. Usagi continued to talk, "I don't want to lose you...or Chibiusa."

"Usagi you made a choice. I won't make you chose." Seiya had said concern showing on his face.

Usagi remained strong as she spoke, "You were there when no one else could be and you were the one to catch me. Seiya you always were perfect, too good for a ditzy girl like me. Although I'm a woman now, you're still worth more than I deserve, but-"

Rei cut Usagi off not wanting them to have that conversation. She couldn't allow Usagi to ruin everything when she was so close to fixing everything. "It doesn't matter Usagi, he'll never be the one you're fated to be with. I won't let you throw away our future for him. You're a queen! He'll never be good enough no matter what you say. Why can't you see that? You should do what you're supposed to and live with it!"

She grabbed Usagi's arm painfully. "You're selfish desire will kill Chibiusa and for what? Him? Why can't you understand that this is your only chance to fix the future? How can you throw it away for someone like him? How can you be so selfish? He's not even-"

Rei stopped before she could finish her sentence. She was speaking without thinking. Her words should have burnt Usagi's heart or stabbed it mercilessly, yet Rei could see that Usagi didn't feel anything but anger and regret. Usagi regretted Rei's words even if she hadn't said them herself.

Usagi had to bitterly laugh to stop her tears from surfacing. "My selfish desire…? I realize I am always the one that has to make a sacrifice. Always the one alone burden with the survival of the world and yet you accuse me of choosing love over the morally right path..."

Usagi trembled with rage and it was her affliction. Rei had never seen Usagi like this. Usagi never let her anger control her. Today was different, so very different from any other day.

"If you are not choosing him, then why are you here?" Rei accusing tone was untrusting. It was full of barely concealed anger at Usagi. She was sick of Usagi indecisiveness not even realizing she was the same.

* * *

"I don't know. I really don't because I haven't made a choice. Though, that's not the point. The point is you should follow your own words. You accuse me of ruining the future, but if you hadn't lain down with my husband we would not be here. If you had been honest with yourself from the beginning I wouldn't have to be in so much pain. You want to fix the future but you're unwilling to give Mamoru up. What you want proves that what you desire is entirely selfish. I don't know my choice, but I'm willing to give up my happiness for everyone else. That what a queen does. She assures the prosperity and happiness of others."

Usagi could hardly believe she was speaking from her heart."I worry over everyone else's happiness, fully ready to give up anything for them...but I hadn't realized that someone else's happiness is depended on me. I make him happy. It not right to sacrifice everything for one person, but it's not right to forget about his happiness either. Everyone deserves to be happy. I can't make a choice yet because either way I'm hurting someone I love."

She had finally said it, albeit indirectly and Seiya didn't miss the proclamation. His heart swelled with happiness and he could almost kiss her but the sound of a slap brought him back from his thoughts.

"You would end Chibusa existence and the lives of billions for that man. How could you destroy what you worked so hard for, simply for an uncertain love?" Setsuna had never sounded so disgusted before. Her hand was shaking but she didn't notice. She was just so disgusted by Usagi indecision and the fact that she couldn't choose when the obvious choice was so simple. Chibiusa should have always been the first choice. That child meant the world to everyone and for Usagi to choose Seiya over her, hurt her more than anything. It was wrong and she wouldn't let Usagi do it.

Usagi stood with unshed tears as Haruka and Setsuna stared her down with disdain. She couldn't explain to them because she didn't know what she wanted. Everyone was dependent on her, but none of them cared about what she wanted and that was fine. It was wrong but Usagi was fine with it because they meant so much to her.

Deep down she absolutely hated how much they meant to her. She hated how she loved them and would do anything for their happiness. She was always putting them first even over Seiya and she loved him more than she had ever loved Mamoru.

"How can you be so stupid? Do you really grasp what you are doing? She is dying while you remain indecisive." Haruka said shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Usagi could be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi had always been in love with Mamoru and for her to easily give up their future was foolishness.

The rest of the scouts joined and there were no words. A line was drawn and Usagi was being forced to choose. Her family and friends meant the world to her, but Seiya meant something more. She knew it wasn't like Mamoru, it was more than that. He was the only person who truly made her feel special and loved. He didn't want anything from her but her. He wanted Usagi not the future queen. It was a choice she could not make, but was forced to make.

It was her duty or her happiness. Her heart was breaking once more and she didn't know what to do or how to handle it. She had finally fixed some of the pieces of her life and here her friends decided to crush her heart again. What was she supposed to do when they looked at her like this? They made her feel as if any choice other than their choice would be wrong.

Mamoru looked at her expectantly as if he knew she would do what he wanted. She hated them for making her feel this way. She hated herself for loving them so much.

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter 10 is complete and this is an Arc end. Now we're on to the next arc, Usagi's Choice. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Don't forget to review if you'd like to encourage me. Also, sorry if anyone is out of character still having trouble with that. I had type a large important part of this chapter up and lost it, so I'm not happy with it :(

Edited 5/22: Just added in some extra things.


	11. Irreparable Future

XI. Irreparable Future

* * *

"It hurts! Please make it stop…please" Chibiusa's voice was full of pain and agony. She cried out over and over for her mother and father, even though they were there right at her side, but she still continued to scream. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her body was racked with pain. She was dying and no one would tell her why. Everyone hid the truth from her and she couldn't understand why.

Everything was supposed to be perfect in Crystal Tokyo, but she was sick. She was very sick and she didn't know why. Everyone around her would avoid her question, even her own mother. No one had to tell her she was dying. She knew it from the pain in her body. Her memories were slipping away from her like water in her hands. She had no control over anything. It scared her because she didn't understand what was happening. All she knew was the pain was only progressing. It was consuming her fully.

Chibiusa had become helpless at the mercy of the past and she didn't even know it. Everything was dependent on a choice her mother had to make. She had no reprieve from the pain. It was as if she was being swallowed by the darkness and no one would save her. Tear leaked down the sides of her face as she writhed on the bed surrounded by her mother and father.

"I don't want to die! I don't!" She sat up screaming out. Her mother pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"I won't let you go. I promise. I won't let you die. I'll fix this, Mommy will fix this." Usagi said unable to stop the tears that trailed down her face. She couldn't understand what was happening in the past. Setsuna was supposed to fix the problem. She was supposed to bring Mamoru and herself back together. She didn't understand what had gone wrong. Instead of Chibiusa's life being saved, the pain was only progressing. She was dying at a faster pace. Crystal Tokyo seemed to be unaffected but her child was dying in her arms.

"Why is this happening?! Mamoru why! I can't understand why they would do this. Why would they knowingly destroy everything? Why are they letting her die?" Tears continued down Usagi's cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Why?"

Mamoru could only watch the scene in front of him. His whole world was falling apart because of them. He didn't understand what happened and he could care less. All he wanted to do was save his child and if that meant going to the past then he would. He would travel there and fix the problem himself. He couldn't stand to continue watching Chibiusa die and do nothing or watch his queen fall apart.

Usagi finally let Chibusa rest. She got up from the bed and turned to Mamoru. Her face was a mess from crying but she had made a choice. "I won't let them take her from me..."

It was a choice that would either ultimately destroy Crystal Tokyo or the past. Neo-Queen Serenity had made her first selfish choice. It was a choice that she would not regret, no matter the consequences. She would force Usagi if she had to. Chibiusa was a large part of her heart and she would do anything for her.

* * *

Usagi stood there without saying a word. She just stared at Mamoru. This was his fault. All of this was his fault, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted a way out that didn't end with losing Chibiusa or Seiya. She was being greedy and she knew it. It was wrong but she truthfully wanted Seiya and her child.

Chibiusa meant so much. They had spent so much time together. They had laughed, cried, and fought together and losing her was tearing her apart. She loved her daughter so much. She loved her so much that she didn't want to give her up. She didn't want to lose that little girl that made her more mature. The little girl that made her more than she ever was, Chibiusa was the person that made her grow up.

Yet, Seiya was more. He was the one that made her feel different. He made her feel like she was smart and beautiful. He made her laugh and he stood in the cold rain with her. He chased her down and held her close when she didn't know how to continue. He was there looking at her not the future. He knew Usagi. He really knew her. He gave her butterflies and made her nervous. Seiya made her happy. He always thought of her. He always thought of how she felt. He was there.

Now she had to make a choice between the two of them and she knew that the lives of many meant more than her happiness. Though she knew this, she still wanted to be with Seiya. She still wanted him, even if it meant ruining everything. Tears welled up in her eyes and she found herself sobbing. She was tired of crying but the tears wouldn't stop. Nothing could stop the overflow.

Seiya could tell that Usagi would always be torn. She could not make a decision and for some reason he was happy. He didn't want her to choose him if it hurt her in the end. So he would make the choice for her, even if she hated him for it. He touched her shoulder and she looked up at him with those sad blue eyes. He smiled and wiped away her tears. She was always quite beautiful even when her eyes were full of tears.

"You should choose your child. I don't want to hurt you like this. I don't like seeing you in tears." He said letting his hand drop away from her face. "I can't give you everything you deserve. I'm not good enough for you. I can't give you what he can."

With those words Usagi couldn't take her eyes off of Seiya. He was at the moment the most selfless person out of everyone there. He was suffering and he was still wanted to make her happy. Seiya was the one she wanted more than the future and more than her daughter. She felt horrible but it was true. No more lies. She wanted to be with Seiya even if she was effectively killing billions of people. Seiya deserved happiness and she wanted to give it to him.

"No. No, I won't be forced. I don't want you to push me toward this. I don't want this!" she finally made the choice and she wouldn't regret it. She wouldn't let anyone make her feel bad about her choice. "I want to be with you!"

Seiya was taken aback by Usagi's resolve. She hadn't hesitated at all when she spoke. She made her choice. Her scouts and ex-husband could only stand in shock that Usagi had made such a choice. She was throwing the future of everyone away for Seiya.

Usagi really did love him more than anything else.

"Mamoru and I are over. He made that choice. He asked for the divorce. He's the one that doesn't love me. I'm not sure how I feel…but this isn't Seiya's fault or mine. It's all Mamoru and Rei's. I won't pretend not even for Chibiusa because in the end it doesn't matter. It will always be a lie. I want to be with you, Seiya." She wanted them to understand who was at fault. Why should she be the only one to be blamed?

The silence that followed was now the next choice, but this time it wasn't for Usagi. It was for the scouts. It was time for them to decide if they would accept the fact that the future would not be what they wanted or fight Usagi on her decision.

* * *

It was falling apart in front of her and no matter what she did she couldn't fix it. She was being selfish, asking so much of Usagi but she didn't want to stop. She wanted everything and she continued to disregard what Usagi wanted. She was asking her friend to sacrifice everything for her. She was a horrible person and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Usagi…it doesn't matter what you want or what I want. The fate of everyone depends on you. It's not us but everyone on this planet. How can you destroy a paradise out of spite! You're no better than the evil we've fought." Rei knew her words were like knives, but she had to get Usagi to see the right path. The path she wanted Usagi to go.

No one moved from their spot. They continued to stand and Rei knew that none of them were standing with her. They only chose to oppose Usagi for their own reason.

"No..." Ami spoke, "Rei you're wrong. You are the one that destroyed paradise through your actions. You don't escape blame either."

Her eyes fell upon Mamoru. He didn't look ashamed or fazed by what was happening. "I know what I've done. I don't deny that I have, but if I am free from the lies that I would have to live then I won't regret it."

Ami shook her head and turned her eyes away. She didn't know when everyone had changed and it didn't matter. She had made her choice to save the world. Without Crystal Tokyo everyone would continue to suffer. She couldn't allow that as a doctor. She couldn't bear to see so many suffer for the sins of their future rulers. "I'm so sorry Usagi but I can't."

Usagi nodded. She could understand Ami's reason and she didn't need to know the rest. She understood her friends better than she understood herself. None of them were selfish per se; they just wanted to save everyone.

Minako wanted to step forward and support Usagi but she couldn't. She couldn't support her on this and live with the knowledge that she caused the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. All those lives would weight on her conscience. She just couldn't do it no matter how much her heart told her she should. She should have been by Usagi's side and the tears that slid down her cheeks let Usagi know her inner feelings.

Usagi gave her a reassuring smile and it only caused her more pain because she knew that Usagi was hurt as well. Makoto didn't speak at all. She only turned away from everyone not understanding why this was happening. Why everything was crashing and burning up. Mamoru loved Usagi, everyone could see it but now it was like everything was a lie. She didn't know how to respond. She was so angry with Mamoru and Rei but she still couldn't give Usagi her blessing. She couldn't do that because everyone knew what was going to happen without Crystal Tokyo.

Seiya could only look at Usagi as she watched her friends turn away from her. He wanted to push her toward them and yet he wanted to also take her away. He could see the tension in her shoulders as each scout basically told her no. They wanted their future and he could understand why.

Usagi seem to lose her voice and tried her best not to let it show. She understood, but it still hurt to know. She felt like tears would surface but she had cried her eyes out too many times alone to let anyone see it now. She bit down on her lip hard to stop the tears.

"What do we do now?" Minako said unsure of what was happening. "Do we just go our separate ways?"

Silence greeted her as everyone was just as lost as she was.

* * *

"No, you won't go you're separate way. You won't kill my child for your selfish reasons. I cannot and will not allow this!" there came the familiar voice in a different tone. "Don't turn around Usagi."

Usagi knew her own voice and so she didn't turn to look at her future self. They could never meet. Everyone else was shocked to see her but didn't speak.

"I won't let you destroy my life or the lives of all the people in Crystal Tokyo." She had her hands clenched to her side. "I won't let you do this!"

Her voice was desperate and Usagi knew that if she was in the same position she would be too. She would do anything to save those precious to her. She was a queen trying save her people. It made Usagi feel like she was the worst kind of person and she knew that maybe she was. What she was doing was hurting more people than helping. Could she really live with the blood of everyone she would have doom to die or never be born?

"Can you live with their deaths? Can you live with her death?" the future Usagi voiced her thoughts for her. She couldn't answer because she didn't know.

Was she really this selfish?

Is it wrong for her to want to be loved?

"Usagi…" Seiya called her name in a very gentle voice. She turned to around to look at him. He didn't look bothered by any of the events that had just taken place. He had a calm mood and resolve was written all over his face. Before she could voice her objection to his unspoken words he stopped her.

"I can't. No matter how much I want to. I can't steal you away. I want you to be happy and I know this isn't the way." He said knowing that leaving her with her destiny wouldn't make her happy either, but she wouldn't suffer the burden of all those lives that would be lost. "I'll always be here for you, even when you've taken your throne. I just can't stand to see you like this so I'll make the choice for you, even if you hate me for it."

Usagi tears flowed freely down her soft cheeks and Seiya cupped her face in his hands. Then he kissed her forehead. She was being force into a relationship she didn't want and into a life she thought she had escaped. "Don't…please don't make me. Seiya please don't go. I don't want this. I don't want this at all…"

She easily became that broken girl in the rain again. Her eyes were full of sadness and her heart breaking just a little more. This was all Seiya needed to see. He pulled her against him in a tight hug. Her face buried into his chest as she sobbed. He hated hurting her but this was for the best.

"No… no...Seiya…" It wasn't fair but she had said she would sacrifice her happiness for them. She had to…for them. "I don't want this I don't!"

"You'll be happy Usagi. I promise. You just can't be happy with him. Those fleeting emotions will disappear." Her future self said hoping she wouldn't have to fight against the young woman. She didn't want to hurt her past self but if that was what she had to do to save Chibiusa then she would. Fortunately Usagi seem to have made the right choice.

"No they won't…they never will"

Seiya let go of Usagi yet she still clung to him. It was her way of still begging him to not let go of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. He leaned down and whispered to her. "You'll always have my heart. I'm just happy to know you feel the same."

He took the end of his sleeve to clean her face but she stopped him. She looked up to his eyes and she could see her own sadness reflected in him. Seiya was suffering, he was always suffering and she couldn't do anything to help. He smiled at her but she could see through it. She wondered if he felt like she did. As if the world was against her. She wanted to make him happy and she failed again. She reached up and touched his face, gently running the pad of her thumb against his lips. He closed his eyes for just a minute to enjoy her caress. It was the sweetest gesture they had ever shared.

He grasped her hand, "You should go."

Usagi turned but Seiya still grasped her hand. He stared at their hands and for a moment an emotion passed across his face that she had seen before. It was the despair she had seen on his face. She open her mouth to speak but didn't. He let go of her hand and she wanted to reach out for him, but she couldn't. Instead she turned to face her friends. She took a hesitant step toward them. Her vision was blurry from her tears, but she could still see Mamoru watch her. His face was stoic as if he knew that it was inevitable. They had to be together even if it was against their wills.

Usagi wiped her face and walk toward her friends not looking back for fear of regret. Rei went to Usagi her expression blank. She could not muster the courage to speak and Usagi walked pass her to Mamoru. Her fist clenched tightly and her head held high.

"If the future depends on us then I will let my dreams and hopes go. I'll let them die and I'll be the woman I'm supposed to, but I won't suffer through this alone. I won't tolerate a relationship between you and Rei. If you are going to remind me of my duties then I will remind you of yours." She turned from him and began walking back to her apartment. She was done speaking with everyone. She was done trying to fight against fate. Inside her despair was growing once more. A smile graced her face then her eyes widened and tears overflowed. She needed to be alone.

"Go with her." The future Usagi told her friends and they did. Rei and Mamoru separated from the group so they could speak to each other.

* * *

Seiya turned to leave as well but was stopped by the older looking Usagi. She had grabbed the back of his shirt. "So you're what Usagi will be like when she's queen. I thought you'd be dress in more royal garb, but I guess you had to fit in."

The smile he gave her was false. It was plastered on poorly and barely holding in place. As if he wasn't trying as much as he should. The blonde haired woman's eyes weren't like his Odango at all. This woman was angry with him and he couldn't care less. He had willingly given up the person he wanted the most and she begged him not to. "So what do you want?"

"You have to stay away from her. You'll make her falter. I know you love her but she has to be with Mamoru. She has to or Crystal Tokyo will never exist and if it doesn't exist then many people will die and many will never be born. Do want to be the reason for the death of billions?" Her eyes pleaded with him and it was as if he was looking at his Odango for a minute.

"She made a choice to be selfless and to become you for everyone else. She'll live a long life but she'll be unhappy. You may have saved your future but Usagi will hate her life."

"I know…but it's the right thing to do. Chibiusa means more to her than anything. She'll grow to love Mamoru again and he will love…her." Her voice faltered as if she had just realized something. Her eyes swelled with tears and she closed them to prevent any more from falling.

"You understand her better now, right. Since the past has caught up with your future." He said knowing that tampering with the past ultimately changes the future. The future Usagi knew firsthand how his Odango felt and it was written all over her face. She made the same face as Usagi, as if someone had broken her.

"I won't regret it. I can't because I love Mamoru…" her voice was hesitant.

"I know." He turned to leave but stopped abruptly. "Do you think I could have made you happy if had you chose me?"

The future Usagi was taken aback and tears leaked freely from her eyes. She could remember how the future was before she had changed it but she saved it and now she knew how her younger self felt. The betrayal and pain, along with all the love she had for Seiya. She saved her daughter but at what cost to herself. "You were there for her-for me…"

"I was." He went over to her and wiped away her tears. No matter what, he hated to see Usagi cry.

"Don't worry I won't interfere, I'll bring her the cure for the infection and then I'll leave." He turned and continued on his way, knowing once he helped Usagi he had to leave for good. His heart wouldn't let him be near her as a friend anymore, nor did he think he was welcomed to return by her friends.

Neo Queen Serenity continued to stare at Seiya and all the past changed before her eyes to match the decision that everyone had made. She saved everyone and she was far from happy. So very far from the happiness she thought she would know. She hadn't thought anything through she just wanted to save Chibiusa. She now had to return to the future and deal with all the changes that had occurred. She along with Mamoru would be the only ones to remember. They wouldn't even be able to look at each other the same anymore.

Her whole life would be ruined unless she did something that was forbidden. She knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't live with knowing everything her younger self faced. The cruelty that Mamoru and Rei had put Usagi was too much for the Queen.

She watched Seiya leave and before she could stop herself words spilled forth. "Yes..."

Seiya didn't turn to look back at all he just stopped again. "It's good to know."

"Save her…save her from that life."

"Why…" he asked not really needing an answer.

"Because the Mamoru that is here will never love her like you do. I need to return to my time and fix what I have broken. I won't destroy this past to save my future. I won't let everyone suffer, but I won't give up my daughter either." She clutched at her chest. She would do all in her power to fix her future and save the past, "I will break this timeline away from mine so that we can be separate. I don't want to live knowing that my husband could be so heartless. So please save your Usagi from ending up with him."

"I don't know if I can." Seiya never felt insecure, but when it came to Usagi and Mamoru he did. He felt like he couldn't compare. Mamoru was Usagi's first love and above all else he was genuinely male. He didn't think that Usagi cared about things like that but it made him feel inferior.

"You should tell her everything you're feeling or you two will never make it in a relationship."

"Is this your blessing?" he asked still with his back to her.

"Of course." She smiled at him though he didn't see it. "You've always been good enough."

* * *

An: Argh! I hate how this chapter turned out. Everything was moving too fast but if I wait any longer I'll try to rewrite it. I wanted to introduce the sub plot but couldn't find were to fit it in. T.T More angst ahead for Usagi and Seiya. I also alluded to a very serious underlying problem Seiya has but won't get to that for at least a couple of chapter. I'll have some warning for those chapters. Yay, for Queen Usagi learning from her mistake. I won't lapse into the future anymore for a while. So I'll let everyone know this, there are now two separate timelines. There's the one where Mamoru and Usagi are together (original) and the one that Usagi and Seiya are creating (alternative).

Just thought I'd explain that here so it won't be so hard to in the future chapters.

As always sorry for everyone that's out of character. Please review if you want to encourage me. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I never thought I'd have so many. Til later.


	12. Twelfth Hour

XII. Twelfth Hour

* * *

It had been some time since she had this dream. It was a dream that she wish to escape but could never fully comprehend how to do so. This was the dream that had led to the ruining of millions and death of many more. Yes, this dream was almost reality to her. Everything would be real for the next couple of hours. So when she opened her blue eyes to a blacken ceiling she had not expected anything different. She had not expected anything different because memories did not change.

The sweat on her skin clung to her repulsively and the smell of blood permeated the room. Her hands were bleeding as always. Hands rubbed raw from self-mutilation. It was a disgusting sight. She forced herself to sit up and the room spun around her.

Her legs hurt from lying awkwardly but she didn't mind. The pain actually didn't even register. It was fleeting, like the dream. She drags herself closer to the door of the room noting that everything seemed to be blackened. The wall were burnt as if a great fire engulfed the room leaving nothing but the blacken wall and the intense heat. She wiped the sweat from her brow and the action itself was exhausting. Her chest hurt but again it was fleeting and so it didn't register. As she opened the door to the outside she can hear the piercing screams of those being murdered. Her brethren being murdered by their own, it was the plague.

The plague was the perfect name for the disease that spread across their planet and devoured everything in its path. It caused such extreme insanity that many of those infected had to be mercy killed. It was sad but those infected would not have wanted to continue the way they were.

The floors of the palace were red with blood. Her bare feet treaded across floor and she could feel the stickiness of the blood that had been spilled. It was still fresh. The metallic smell permeated the halls.

She found her body to be tired out and she couldn't remember from what. She only knew she had to make it to the throne room. She had to or something bad would happen. Laughter erupts from her and it scares her. She was infected as well, but she seemed to be in control most days. When she wasn't she couldn't even remember her actions. Lucky for her she never hurt anyone. She always locked herself away when she wasn't lucid. Her hand slid against the wall leaving a bloody smear and she stained her feet in the blood of innocent people.

Her vision kept diming but her mind was clear or so she thought. The clearest it had ever been and that was a scary thought. The despair was about crescendo and consumed her along with her sanity, but she felt as if her mind was clear. It made no sense to her no matter how long she pondered on it. It didn't matter she had to save her princess. Her thoughts were centered on Kakyuu. Fear forced her to continue even though her mind was breaking down and being consumed by the darkness. The pain was agonizing now when she got closer to the throne room it was no longer fleeting. She wanted to claw out her own heart to stop the pain.

The hallway to the throne room seemed to go on forever and it seemed like all her effort was expended on walking. She didn't remember the hall being so long and dark. The light at the end of the hallway was drawing her. It was where her princess was. Sweat made its way down her hot back and her hair was plaster to her face only reminding her of her poor physical shape. She kept pushing the long locks away from her shoulders. It was in an effort to cool off but it was useless. She was too hot. Her skin felt like it was melting even if she knew that was impossible.

She was burning up and every step seemed to worsen her condition. Her legs buckled and she had to support herself against the wall heavily. That was when she heard the scream of her princess but she could not move any fast. She struggled down the hallway pitifully. She could only shuffle across the warm sticky floors.

"So the solider is awake finally." The voice sent shivers down her spine and made her cringe. Her fear seemed to intensify just from the voice. It was deep and unlike anything she had ever heard. She turned to see the person standing beside her. He wasn't there before and it scared her that she could not sense his movement.

This person was not of Kinmoku. He was something else entirely different. His eyes were bright gold and eerie. His pupil was red like the blood that covered the floor. Staring into his eyes made her feel like she was drowning in the blood of millions. An inhuman smile stretched his face. It was just impossible to smile the way he did, like a clown his smile stretch almost from one ear to the other. His skin was white like snow and his eyes stood out from the ethereal skin tone. He had a black stylized sun on his forehead.

The symbol was familiar but she could not remember it. The thought was within her reach but her mind was too injured to remember. "Who…are you…"

Her voice quivered from the pain radiating her body. She hated sounding so weak, this wasn't like her. She was closed to death already she could feel it and it didn't scare her. It should have but she didn't care at all that she was going to die. She should have been concern over her thoughts but she didn't care. The plague was destroying her just like everyone else. It was tearing her apart and the pain was unbearable. She wanted to die so the pain would end.

"Who?" she repeated.

"I'm the granter of your wish, little solider." His inky black hair covered one of his eyes. He was too close to her. His fingertips running down her shoulder to her arm. "When this palace is burning to the ground you, little solider, will be the only one I will fondly remember."

"You destroy everything here with that wish of yours. You let the plague in the moment you asked me for your wish. Infecting your own people for your own selfish reason, but you did let us in to destroy this hated kingdom. We of the black sun thank you, little one."

Her heart was pounding loudly against her ribcage. She struggled against his sudden grip around her arms and when he let go she fell to the bloody flood. It covered her skin and her eyes widened at how much blood really covered the floor. The man stood over her using his foot to press her face into the blood. She cried out for him to stop but he wouldn't.

"This is the blood you spilled. Why are you frighten you should be reveling within it. That's what you want to do deep down isn't it, bath in their blood. You are a sun burn brightly, destroying everything in its path." His voice was invading her mind and it was like he was talking to her soul. It scared her how true his words were and tears began to surface, dropping to the floor and mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Stop…Please stop." She cried out and he let her go. His words held too much truth to them and she felt disgusted by her thoughts. The blood on her hands was beautiful and she knew at that moment how corrupt she had become.

"Go to your princess and tell her of the crime you have committed. Grovel at her feet for forgiveness as this kingdom falls. Show her the corruption consuming her soul." He reached down grabbing her by her long hair pulling her up to lick the blood from her face. She struggle to get away from him but it was useless. He had an iron grip. He leaned down and grabbed both of her ankles and she still tried to fight him but again it was in vain. He broke her ankles. Her shrieks of pain filled the hallway as did laughter.

"A dying star, a delightful sight, indeed. All you have to remember is that you will never be good enough to bathe in the moon's light. The sun and the moon will never meet."

He left her face down in the blood. This reality hurt her more than any dream. His words burn through her defenses and poisoned her mind. She would never be forgiven for her mistake and she could not escape the corruption boiling in her veins.

The words she had spoken long ago had spilled from her mouth out of agonizing loneliness. If only she could take back those words. Her prayer for peace and happiness had brought death to her own people.

She dragged herself to the throne room with tears in her eyes. The dead watched her unseeingly. Their eyes were devoid of life since it was stolen from them by her selfish wish. Their eyes accused her rightfully.

Again she forced herself to move even though her ankles were broken. She crawled to the throne. There sat the princess. Her eyes dull as she stared out at nothing. She still breathed but her life was ending like everyone else in the room had already. The blood that covered the chair was hers. Her dress stained by the very substance.

"Ka-Ka..kyuu…prin-cess…" her voice was trembling as she grasped the hem of the princess' dress. It was all she could do. Her strength was gone from the plague. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry."

She clung to the dress hem crying as she dirty it with the blood on her face. "I caused this, didn't I?"

The princess finally looked down at her. Her eyes were dull but concern marred her features. "You are not to blame… don't believe his lies. Your wish had nothing to do with this terror or this plague. The Black Sun thrives off of despair. Sadness and pain nurtures them. The plague is what they use to destroy planets. It drives the inhabitants insane, until they either kill themselves or others. I failed to protect everyone…your wish had nothing to do with this destruction. I only wish I could have granted it for you."

Her voice faltered as tears began to leak down her cheeks. "I won't let them destroy kinmoku or you. Fighter I wish that I could have made you happy like you had made me happy. Your heart still belongs to that princess…"

She cried louder; as Kakyuu spoke to her. "You have lost your heart and fire. You have lost what made you a scout and solider. I can't give that back to you…it impossible since you have the plague devouring your heart. I can do nothing but save your life."

"No…please princess…don't force me to continue." Her face was press against Kakyuu's ankle. She had fallen apart and there was nothing that could fix her. Everything that was safe was gone and now she was losing a person she dearly loved.

"Nooo! No, no, please don't leave me. I can't- I can't go on…not alone." Her voice was broken by fear and a loss of control.

"Fighter…you're not alone. You will never be alone, so don't give in to the pain. Come let me see your face just one more time." Kakyuu said waiting patiently to see her favorite scout's face.

She slowly pushed herself up and looked into the dying eyes of her princess. The princess' eyes were soft even though the light was fleeing from them. Kakyuu reached forward and took her hand. The woman was taken aback by the coldness of Kakyuu's hands.

"I will send you to earth so that you may escape the Black Sun and then I will trap them here in Kinmoku. This will be the last Kingdom destroyed by their hate and jealousy. There isn't much time left so you must go…Seiya. I was happy with you even though you loved her…" Kakyuu let go of her hand and touched her face one last time. The princess' hands shook but reached their destination. "You'll be Seiya, now… a long with Yaten and Taiki. You three are not the only survivor but I doubt you will ever meet anymore, so stick together until you three have found a place to call on home on earth."

"Kakyuu" Seiya could only watch as his princess slipped away into the darkness that was death. He could barely recognize the gift she had given him. The life she had granted them.

Olive blossoms seem to bloom in the blood of the innocent. The throne was surrounded by the white blossoms. The beauty was disturbing against the death that surrounded Seiya. Kakyuu looked so peaceful in the sea of blossom. It was as if she would awaken at any moment, but Seiya knew she wouldn't. She had left the kingdom forever never to awaken again.

Seiya vaguely wondered if it was him that was sobbing so loudly. The cry was agonizing and it echoed loudly in the throne room. He wanted to stop the sounds but he couldn't. No matter how he covered his mouth with his hands or how he leaned close to the floor. It echoed in his mind causing everything to become clearer. The lost became reality. The princess of Kinmoku was gone and he had failed to protect her. He failed to save her and yet she still loved him. She still care for Fighter, and even granted a wish that even Seiya had not realized existed within him.

He fell apart in the throne room crying like he had never before and hoped he would never again. Then the reality faded away and the hour ended. The dream had finally finished.

* * *

When the ceiling came into view, Seiya sighed deeply. He flexed his hand a couple time before going back to staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he woke up paralyzed. It only happened after he had that dream. He had grown used to it, although he wished he hadn't. He turned his head just slightly to read his alarm clock. It was 3 am. He had three more hours of sleep.

A week had passed since he'd seen Usagi. He wanted to see her. He really wanted to, yet he couldn't seem to move to do so. Neo Queen Serenity had even given him her blessing. But, for some reason he still couldn't go to her. It was frustrating and the indecisiveness was painful.

He had forced her toward what she had struggled so hard to escape. He was supposed to support her and love her, but he pushed her toward Mamoru. It was for Chibiusa sake he would tell himself. There was more to it than that but he wouldn't look deeper than that. He was given a chance to take her away, yet he wasn't sure she would want to go. She seemed determined to do what everyone wanted of her.

She was broken and he knew it. He was supposed to anchor her and help her cope but he pushed her away. His sweet words meant nothing if he disregard her feelings. The protection he promised was useless if he gave her to those who would force her into a relationship with a person who didn't care about her. How horrible could he be?

Then he dreams of Kinmoku and the destruction he witness. The helplessness he felt unable to do anything. All of it was crashing down on him and he was losing lucidness. It was easy to drown in the plague that was despair. It was so simple to just let go. Seiya longed to do so lately, but he kept fighting not to.

He did so for his friends and his princess. But now he fought for Usagi. He had to lest he lose her. She was not completely lost to him. He had permission to change the future and he would do so. He just had to stop dwelling on his failure. So he forced himself to sit up.

His apartment was almost as impersonal as Usagi's. He had wanted to decorate but he'd been too busy to worry over the look of his apartment. He absentmindedly pushed his hair off his shoulder. Before he could get off the bed his cellphone was ringing. He supposed it was Yaten or Taiki. It wouldn't surprise him.

He worried them a lot and he knew especially after he told them what had taken place. It was odd that they weren't knocking on the door yet. He guessed they understood he needed space and time to think and make choices that would affect his life.

"Hello." He answered trying to sound as normal as he could. His voice only sounded shaky. He was still suffering from the remnants of his dream. He hadn't even bothered to look at who was calling him.

"Seiya…" her voice was soft and he could barely hear it. He didn't really expect her to call. He had hurt her, so he didn't think she wanted to talk to him for a while. Her call surprised him.

"Usagi." He didn't mean to call her by her name but it was what came out. He rarely called her by her given name.

"I'm not angry…just disappointed, maybe a little heart broken." Her words didn't give him the relief he wanted. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He was so tired of hearing her voice sound so broken. He wanted to make her happy and now of all times he doubted himself.

"I'm sorry." He said wanting say more but unable to. The reality of the situation was that he felt weak. He hated that feeling. He used to be so much stronger and sure of himself, but he felt helpless when it came to Usagi. He could never really protect her, not even her ex-husband was good at that. She always seemed to be the last one standing and he hated that. He felt like he couldn't even keep her safe when it came to normal life situations. He had already pushed her away when she needed him. His resolve was slipping away once more.

"I ran away…" she said suddenly, "-because I don't care anymore…"

She was lying and he could hear it in her voice, but he let her continue. Usagi wasn't the type of person to be so rash. Her conscious wouldn't let her.

"I just want you. I just want to be with you. I tried to pretend and it was like walking on a tightrope. Rei even tried to pretend but that didn't help. Nothing makes what happen better and nothing ever will. He can't take back what he did and I don't want him to. I don't want to live in a doll house Seiya. I can't do that… I don't care if I'm selfish or if I'm wrong. I just want to be with you." She voice rose until she was crying over the phone loudly and Seiya didn't say a word. "Seiya…?"

"Are you sure, Odango? Are you really okay with me? I mean, is this really okay? I afraid-" I'll fail you. He didn't finish the last part. He couldn't say that to her. His thoughts about his weakness were private, he rarely dwell on the issue himself.

"Do you love me?"

"I do." He didn't even hesitate.

"Then you won't fail." She said speaking the thoughts he never voiced. "Seiya you're stronger than this. Don't let your doubts and fears cage you. I've fallen in love with you. I love you Seiya. I'll give up everything for you because I finally decided to let go of my fears. Won't you do the same for me?"

Seiya smiled, his Odango was cure. Her words proved it to him. She could see the bright side of situations again. She didn't fear sadness any longer.

Yaten and Taiki had given her the olive blossoms that bloomed from the blood of their princess. It was the only cure for the plague, yet it had no effect on him. It bothered him that everyone could be saved but him. Maybe it was punishment for causing so many to die. It didn't matter as long as others could be saved.

"Seiya, you have to make a choice."

Usagi was really strong when she needed to be and she knew how to remind him of what was important. He took a deep breath and let his fears go. He was a strong person. He just needed to be reminded. Her words reminded him of an important fact. If he loved her, he would fight for her.

"You opened my eyes… thank you." He chuckled lightly then continued, "I'll come to you if you would let me."

"I'm outside." She said. He realized that she wasn't lying and she had actually run away. Seiya got out of his bed in a hurry and looked out of the window to see Usagi looking up from the ground floor. He had no idea how she got to the apartment nor did he partially cared. "Come up and we'll talk."

She nodded at him then entered the building. It didn't take her long to get to his floor. She had talked to Taiki and asked him. It took a while for her to convince him she wasn't going to cause more problems. He could easily see her sincerely and so he gave her the directions.

Seiya opened the door for her not realizing he was still in his pajamas pants. She didn't seem to care instead she hugged him tightly pressing her face into his neck. She hadn't even realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Promise not to push me to them again. Don't make me go with them."

Her grip around his waist was tight and firm. She really did miss him. He pulled her back and kissed her forehead gently. "I promise."

He pulled her over to sit on the couch. She wouldn't let go of him, but he didn't mind. After a while she found herself blushing but she didn't' move because she didn't want to. Seiya gently stroked the nape of Usagi neck. They had to talk but he didn't really want to. He was content with the silence and it seemed as though she was content as well. So they sat together without speaking to each other just embracing each other.

The silence was relaxing and Usagi hadn't slept in day, so when she laid there against Seiya chest listening to his heartbeat she easily fell asleep. She felt at home with him, safe and sound.

"I won't leave you again. I promise."

* * *

An: Sorry if anyone's out of character. Yeah, I kind of killed off Kakyuu, sorry. But I finally got to the sub plot yay! Writing another story with a SeiyaxUsagi pairing called Kingdom of Corruption. It starts with a de-aged Usagi and its more angst then this one. I'm still debating on a rating since it deals with some touchy subjects. It'll be out soon or later. Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites.


	13. Reprieve

XIII. Reprieve

* * *

_Kinmoku -five years ago-_

_Kinmoku was finally rebuilt after years of work. The palace was surrounded with beautiful olive blossoms. The planet was finally a home again to all its inhabitants. Princess Kakyuu sat outside on her balcony watching the citizens' mill around doing their daily duties._

_It was another peaceful day and she had grown use to the days that passed by uneventful. She had no complaints about the lazy days that passed. The inhabitants of Kinmoku had been through enough. She knew what was going to happen to their precious planet. She had seen it many times in her dreams. She closed her eyes and listened to sounds of the town below. She would miss Kinmoku but there was no avoiding what was to happen. Kinmoku had to be sacrifice for the lives of many. It was a horrible end and all she could do was save those that could be saved. _

_"Princess." _

_Kakyuu looked up and smiled. She could not burden anyone with her knowledge because it would only bring them pain. "I guess I should come in and do some work."_

_The blue eyed woman standing a little ways from her gave her a small nod. "But it is a wonderful day so if you really want to stay a while longer I think I can come up with an excuse."_

_The princess stood and shook her head, "No, I shouldn't neglect my work."_

_The woman escorted her down the long hallway to the council room. As they walk the woman didn't even notice how the princess admired her. _

_It was always like that and the Kakyuu didn't mind at all. If she could only admire the woman in front of her then she would be happy with that. She was sad that soon it would come to an end. "Fighter…"_

_The woman stopped and looked back to the princess. "Yes?"_

_"Thank you"_

_Fighter was confused by the princess' words and wanted to ask but the red haired woman left before she could ask. _

* * *

Slowly Usagi came out of her sweet dreams. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was tucked into Seiya bed. He had covered her with thick blankets to keep her warm since it was freezing outside.

The weather had been odd but Usagi just hadn't had the time to think about it. Too many other problems bombarded her. She would have to wonder upon it later.

She turned her head to see his clock. It was only five in the morning still too early to do anything but sleep. Seiya was nowhere to be seen, but she could hear the shower was on. She sat up and looked around the room. His room was almost as empty as hers. He didn't have many pictures or decorations. She wondered why but didn't dwell on it.

She could smell olive blossoms in the room. It was calming to her. She wished she could stay within that room forever, but that was impossible.

She slid her legs out of the bed then got up stretching her arms above her head. The shower stopped and she could hear Seiya moving around in the bathroom drying off. She left the room into the small hallway and he was already coming out of the bathroom. They both stopped a little surprised. She hadn't expected him to come out just yet and he didn't think she was awake.

Neither of them made a move. They just stared at each other. He pulled the towel from his shoulders slowly and wrapped it around his waist. Usagi face was burning from embarrassment among other things. Her eyes kept landing on everything but his face.

"Sorry, Odango." His face wasn't at all red like hers. "I didn't know you were up."

She nodded forcing her eyes back to his face. Her embarrassment was going to kill her if she didn't calm down. He was so nonchalant about her seeing him nude, which made her only blush more. "No, I sh-shouldn't have wandered around."

Seiya chuckled at her embarrassment. He took her by her hand and pulled her forward so he could caress her cheek gently. Then he pulled her into a warm hug. She gladly went into his arms even if he was still a little damp. He smelled like soap and a hint of olive blossoms. She felt so happy for a change. She hadn't felt happiness in a long time, so it was like a whole new emotion for her. All the hopelessness and anguish that bothered her had disappeared when Taiki had given her the olive blossoms and now she finally felt happy without a persisting weight on her heart.

She finally felt free even if she had run away from her friends and her duty. She was hopeless but happy nonetheless.

"Odango…"

"Hmm?" she answered wondering what it was that he wanted. She loved to press her face against his chest and was hoping he wouldn't make her let go just yet.

"Let's go out on a date and then I'll tell you what happened to Kinmoku." He unconsciously tensed a little when he spoke of his home and Usagi easily noticed.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it?" She looked up at him and his eyes were on something else. As if he was gathering his words to speak.

"You need to know." He said trying to relax his shoulders so she would read him so easily.

"Okay…I would love to go out on a date with you." she said hoping to cheer him up.

"I think I have the perfect place for this time of the year, but first we'll need to get you a change of clothes. You seem to have the habit of going places without being properly dressed."

She looked down to her clothes. She was wearing her nightgown because she had come to his home on a whim. She wanted to talk to him with urgency, so she just left the house wearing whatever she had own. Unfortunately she had on her nightgown. She blushed again and hung her head. Seiya gently patted her back.

"I'm happy you came, but let's try not to run through the streets of Tokyo in our pajamas. I don' want everyone to see you looking so disheveled, it one of the times when you're looking the cutest." He teased her and she blushed until the top of her ears had turned red. "I should stop before I make you swoon."

She nodded and quickly turned her back to him so she wouldn't blush anymore. He shook his head at her attempt and left her so he could get dress. When he came back he had a pair of his pants and a shirt for her to wear. He left her to put them on and when he came back he could barely hold in his laughter.

He walked over to her and rolled up her sleeves. Then he got a belt and tightened it as much as he could. After that he rolled the pants over the belt. She looked funny but it would have to do since it was all he had. He gave her two of his hair bands and she did her hair up in her normal style.

"Let's go get you some clothes." He smiled at her gently and put his heavy coat on her. She looked so small in his clothes.

* * *

Once Usagi finally finished dressing Seiya took her to get something to eat. They somehow ended up at the same restaurant Usagi had run from. Seiya looked around and smiled.

"I hadn't realized where we were until we stepped inside." He said and Usagi blushed. She was still ashamed of her actions. The restaurant was really nice when she took the time to look around. There were candles at each table and white tablecloths. It was a restaurant for lovers. She didn't feel so out of place and that didn't scare her.

"It's beautiful." She said holding onto Seiya hand.

"Why don't we eat here then?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"But-" she was cut off.

"Price is not a problem, Odango." He called the host over to get a table. Usagi didn't speak. She just let him take care of it. They were seated near the window at the same table they sat at last time. Usagi looked across to the café in front of her. It wasn't the one she ran from. No, that cafe was a little farther away, but her eyes were suddenly sad looking. Seiya noticed and decided to ask.

"What are you thinking?"

"That café looks a lot like the one Mamoru-" she stopped short. She shouldn't be bringing things like that up on their date. This was supposed to be a day for them not for her to talk about Mamoru.

"It's fine. He was a big part of your life and you loved him. I'm not going to be angry if you talk to me about him. I want to get to know you better than he did. I want to know you more than he ever did, so tell me about him since he was a part of your life." He could tell Usagi was stunned. He meant every word he said. Mamoru was an integral part of Usagi at one point.

She looked away from him and toward the café. "There was a café Mamoru would take me to every year on our anniversary. I loved it. I loved it so much. We would spend the whole night talking about the future and what we would do. He would take me to the park afterward and we would walk the night away under the stars. I'm so sorry…I really, really did love him. I loved him so much. He made me happy but the last couple of years he seemed cold. Now I realized why." She fidgeted with her dinner clothe.

Seiya rested his hand on top of Usagi's to stop her. "It okay, for you to still love him. I would never try taking that from you."

Usagi eyes met his and she nodded lightly. "Maybe one day it won't hurt as much, even though I'm happy…I'm still sad. Why does it hurt so much? You make me so happy Seiya. Why can't I let it go?

"Let me tell you story and then you'll understand why it hurts so much." Seiya kept his hand on top of hers as he began to tell her the story of Kinmoku and all the things that happened to him.

* * *

"The Black Sun is the kingdom that destroyed Kinmoku. No one knows where they originated from or how they even ended up on Kinmoku but they infected over half of the population. It started with a few people and spread like a wildfire through the entire kingdom. The plague was contagious and we had no way to defend against it. It didn't take long for chaos to consume the planet." As he spoke Usagi listened carefully and watched how Seiya became tensed as he spoke.

"You know how it feels to be push to the edge by the disease, but it is much worse than what you experience. It can drive a person to kill their own family. That is how powerful it can become and that is what many succumbed to. Many of my people committed suicide while others killed their family and friends. I was…one of the first ones to be infected. I felt sick for many days but I was too afraid to speak to anyone. I was too ashamed of the wish I made."

"I don't understand?" Usagi asked.

"The Black Sun kingdom is a monarchy without a king. Those that are of the higher class carry the disease in their blood. Just coming near them can infect a person. I was the first to meet one of them. He talked me into making a wish. Of course I knew it wouldn't come true but I just wanted to dream. They feed on fear, despair hate and pain. It's their goal to destroy kingdoms by unleashing their plague cause their victims to develop the emotions they feed on."

"How do you know this?" she asked wondering how Seiya knew so much.

"At some point I was like the others that had lost control. I couldn't think clearly any longer and I had to be locked away" He could still remember how distorted everything felt. He remembered how hot his skin was and the charred walls of the room he was placed in, but he couldn't remember how the room was ruined.

"He came to taunt me by telling me about their plans. He knew no one would listen to me since I was so far gone. I had forgotten about his words when simply trying to think coherently became too much. " Seiya wrung the napkin that he had grabbed at some point. He had tried to warn the others but he was far too gone. No one would listen to the ramblings of someone infected. Kakyuu had even stopped visiting him by then. It was funny how he suddenly could remember how isolated he felt. Every detail etched into his mind.

"No one would listen and after a while I was no longer coherent. I should have died but I didn't. I woke up in time to see the destruction of Kinmoku. I watched it burn and I could hear all of the screams and cries from my people." He stopped when it was too much for him to continue speaking. He could remember fire burning around him but it made no sense.

"Seiya…" Usagi reached out to touch his hand but he flinched and pulled his hand away from her. His memories were too much for him and he could feel himself slipping. It was like he was suffocating in his despair again. His skin felt hot and his heart was beating too fast.

"I'm sorry Odango." He pressed his heel of his hand to his forehead as if he could stop the pain.

"Seiya…it's okay now. Really it's okay now. You're safe now." She gently touched his shoulder. She didn't even realize that she was crying as she spoke. Tears slid down her cheeks freely as she spoke, unable to hold them back. "Seiya, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"Usagi, you have helped me a lot already, it wasn't possible for you to be able to help me then. But you're here now, so don't cry. I hate to see tears in your eyes. I hate to see you so sad. Mamrou hurt you so badly that I wanted to rid you of his existence just so you wouldn't have to look so broken. I wanted to crush him just to see your smile." His words sounded odd to him but they were his feelings. He couldn't ignore them even if they surfaced because of the plague. He really hated Mamoru.

"Seiya?"

"I'm sorry Odango. I just got carried away. I shouldn't have said that." He hoped he didn't ruin the evening. "We should eat."

He turned his attention from her so she wouldn't be so tense. Usagi stared at him for a moment longer then looked down at the table. They ate in silence once the food arrived and Usagi felt like something had changed. Seiya had said he wanted to know but now she didn't think it was such a good idea.

Once dinner was over, Seiya led Usagi to an ice rink. She was surprised at first and suddenly really excited. He smiled at her and they went to rent a pair of skates.

They spent a couple hours on the ice, although Usagi was sliding on her butt most of the time. Once they were tired out they sat on a bench near the ice rink since it was outside. Snow began to fall gently to the earth and after a while only Usagi and Seiya remained near the ice rink. Seiya was slouching on the bench legs stretched out in front of him. He was tired but still looked content to just sit with Usagi.

Their earlier conversations were forgotten in favor of just spending time together. There was still a lot that needed to be said but at the moment it was better if both of them remained quiet.

"Odango…I had fun today. I'm glad you agreed to come." Seiya spoke while looking up at the stars.

Usagi slid closer to Seiya and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad I came."

* * *

Far away from the couple sat a gold eyed man. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit. On his forehead he had a stylized black sun. He had inky black hair that fell over one of his golden eyes and a smile played upon his face as he watched one person in particular.

"There you are little solider. It's about time we met again." The man chuckled darkly. He stood from his seat and strolled down the side walk toward his next destination.

* * *

AN: A quick chapter to help move the sub action plot along and give Usagi and Seiya some more time together. I didn't just want them to fall into a relationship. I wanted dates and fluff moments. The next chapter will have some fluff, some scouts, and some more angst/drama, but it will also introduce Mr. Gold Eyes. Thank you so much for the review and follows. I really appreciate them a lot.


End file.
